Percy Jackson: The Warrior of Chaos
by BlackThorn47
Summary: Percy Jackson is at gym class with Annabeth, when his whole world turns upside down. He learns something about his past that was meant to be discovered when he turns 18. The time has come for this to be revealed, but as he struggles with love, war, and anger, what will he do about the big choice given to him with the rising of primeval powers? M for violence, lemons, and cussing.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan does

Chapter 1: Peace

6 months after the fall of Gaea

Percy POV

It's been 6 months since we defeated Gaea, it wasn't easy, but we did it. Leo sacrificed himself along with many other of the campers, except Octavion, that little twit was just fucking stupid. I'm on my last year of high school at Goode, and so far no monster has tried to attack me. Probably because I have Annabeth with me, and by this point monsters pretty much know about us and would have to be dumber than the Minotaur to attack us. Annabeth and I even have a couple classes together, like social studies, english (we both suck at that) and my favorite, gym. We both have changed a lot since the war. Like, we are starting to enjoy the little things a lot more, like just being in each others company, or even when I do something stupid she just laughs and calls me seaweed brain rather than getting mad at me like she did when we were 12. Now it's just the teachers who get mad when I do something stupid.

You remember that thing I said about having no monster attacks so far this year? Well, holy shit did that change. Annabeth and I were in gym class, and today we were playing basketball, and after years of playing with the Apollo kids, we were stomping everyone, and naturally, being boyfriend and girlfriend, Annabeth and I were on the same team. Anyways, while we were playing, I heard a guttural roar from the hallway, and everyone in my class stopped what they were doing, the gym was more quiet than it probably ever had been. I instinctively put my hand on my pocket where I kept riptide, and Annabeth went to her pockets where she kept her new daggers. Her new daggers could change form when she didn't need them into pens. Why everything turns into a pen, I don't know. While we were reaching for our pockets we made eye contact, and immediately knew what to do. Just then, the gym doors blew open, and a hoard of monsters came through, four dracanae, three telekhines, and the worst, five laistrygonian giants.

"I hate canadians" said Annabeth.

"That makes two of us, wise girl." I replied.

"You go left, I go right?" she asked me.

"You're the Athena girl, why are you asking me for approval of a battle plan?" I said with a smirk.

At this we charged, just like Annabeth said. As we were obliterating the monsters, we heard another roar from outside. At the opposite side of the gym, a massive hole in the wall big enough for a tank blasted open. At this point, the mortals and gym teacher were standing still, from fear of whatever they saw, or that Annabeth and I were killing stuff, I don't know. As we finished the last monster on our side of the gym, an even bigger group came through, fifty monsters at least.

"We can't fight them, and we can't leave the mortals, what should we do?" I asked.

"We have to create a distraction to draw the monsters from the mortals, although, I think the mortals are out of the way and won't be the monsters targets." She said.

Just to confirm this, our classmates were panicking and trying to get into the locker rooms off to the side, and the monsters were just barrelling at us.

"Run." Said Annabeth.

I managed to squeak a reply somewhere between Okay, and Help. So, we ran. We ran straight out of the gym and into the street, and kept running to the parking lot where I had my car. It was a brand new Dodge Challenger I saved up for myself. Annabeth got in the passenger seat, and I got behind the wheel and floored it. Not a moment too soon because a battle axe and several spears just impaled the ground where my car just was.

As we got out of the city Annabeth let out a wince of pain next to me. I looked over and almost threw up or started to cry. On her side was a nasty gash that went from just below her armpit, to just under where her rib cage stopped. Her shirt was soaked in blood, and it wasn't slowing down. How the hell did I not see that? I thought, I'm fucking stupid and a horrible boyfriend. I stopped the car on the shoulder of the highway, I took my own shirt off and pressed it against her side as she let out a scream of pain.

"Sorry, there's some nectar and ambrosia in my glove box i can get for you, I just need you to hold this shirt quick, okay?"

She let out a weak nod with tears streaming down her face. I grabbed the ambrosia and powdered nectar. As she nibbled on the ambrosia I mixed the nectar into a water bottle and put that in the cup holder for her. I looked out the back window and saw our friends were still behind us. How fast do monsters run? I thought. I got back in my seat and told Annabeth to hold on. As i hit the gas she let out another wince of pain from the force of accelerating so quick, and I felt really bad about making my girlfriend hurt.

"We're still about an hour from camp." I said, not happy that the camp couldn't have been closer to Manhattan.

After close to 45 minutes of driving way above legal limits, I couldn't see the monster group anymore, and the camps hill came into view. I started to slow my car down as I didn't want to slam the brakes and slide the car, or making Annabeth face plant the dashboard. She was really sweaty and the color in her face was drained. I was getting really worried. I pulled the car over to a side road where the other demigods had their own cars. I got out of the car went to the passenger side and scooped Annabeth up as she was in no condition to walk. I looked over at the hill, and was again upset by how far we have to go. It was a good quarter mile to the base of the hill. I started to walk carefully, not wanting to hurt Annabeth anymore than she was, she was holding her arms around my neck, and with how little she was breathing she could've been asleep. I picked up my pace, and out of the corner of my eye I saw movement, I didn't have to look to see it was the monster group. These fucking assholes don't give up, I angrily thought. I started to jog not worrying about making her a little more hurt, I'd rather she be hurt than dead. I made it to the hill only to realize the monsters were gaining, they were about 100 yards away, and I still had to carry Annabeth up the hill. About half way up the hill I started to really hurt myself, and thankfully the Stoll brothers were on lookout, they looked at me and Annabeth and smiled until they saw Annabeth's blood soaked shirt. Then they really weren't smiling when they saw the monster group behind me.

"The dark one wantsss him alive!" said a dracaena. Dark one? Hades? I thought he was a good guy. I reached the top of the hill and gave Annabeth to the Stolls, just in time, as a chain wrapped around my right leg and pulled it out from under me. I pulled riptide out of my pocket and cut the chain and barely got to my feet in time for the monsters to be right on top of me. I started doing my best to hold them off, I was trying to back to the camp boundary, but the monsters were flanking me from both sides, I saw the sheer number and knew it was a lost cause, but I decided to take as many as I could. I received a spear into my right leg making me collapse, I killed my assailant, at this point I couldn't tell which monster was which, as I was surrounded, and my vision was getting fuzzy. I took another blow from a club into my left ribs, breaking them instantly I could tell as I threw up on a monster and nearly blacked out.

With that I let out a guttural scream of rage, fear, and a whole bunch of other emotions. I saw the monsters falter and look above them, I was so induced with rage I could barely feel the familiar tugging sensation in my gut, and before I knew it, myself, with the other monsters was in a massive whirlpool the size of a full scale tornado of water. Most of them disintegrated immediately from the force of the entire creek in the forrest hitting them with that force, but some were resistant, and slowly crumbling to ashes as the tornado of watery destruction kept going around me. I knew I would pay for the use of so much of my power, but I didn't give a fuck. When I saw the last gods forsaken piece of shit lowlife being of tartarus vaporize, I stabbed my sword into the ground and sent the water back to the creek. I looked behind me to see all the campers and Chiron staring at me, in disbelief, maybe even fear of my power, and I passed out from pain, exhaustion, and disbelief of my own.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: _Dreaming_

 _ **Percy POV**_

 _I'm dead. But why does it hurt so much. Annabeth. Where is she. How is she doing?_

I jolt upright from my sleep and startle several fellow campers and hit my head on someone's. Hard.

"Hey, watch it you dummy" said a guy's voice.

Once my vision cleared I saw I was in the camp infirmary and who it was i headbutted.

"I'm surprised you didn't get knocked out, Grace." I said to Jason

"Very funny, how do you feel?" he asked.

"Like i was hit by a train, and it kept backing up and running me over repeatedly. How long have I been out, and where's Annabeth?" I asked.e

The campers started to mumble and shuffle awkwardly. This was angering me, I wanted to know how the fuck my girlfriend was doing.

"Where the Hades is my girlfriend? How is she doing?" I asked, the anger obvious in my voice.

"Percy, you were out for a solid week. As for Annabeth," said Will Solace as he came through the crowd, "she's right over there." He pointed to the cot right of mine. Her left side was a nasty green and her face had no color. She had a bunch of machines hooked up to her, some Hephaestus cabin made equipment even mortals don't have.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" I demanded, I was panicking. I remember how green her shoulder was when she took a knife for me in the battle of Manhattan. This was worse, it was green, yellow, blue, purple, like a leprechaun threw up a rainbow of the not pretty colors on her. Her gash was visible, and it was swollen, and thankfully had stopped bleeding, but the color made me realize it was badly infected with some poison.

"Her wound is infected with poison. Not just any poison, drakon poison, Percy. We don't have a cure, Apollo himself said he doesn't know what to do. But…." Will faltered.

"But _what?_ " I demanded, already on the verge of crying from anger, sadness, fear maybe?

"He said… there might be a cure in The Pit of Tartarus." Will said, barely audible.

I started to let the tears flow. Of course, the one cure on this fucking planet was in the deepest pit of hell itself. I had no clue what to think, the place I swore on the river styx to never return, is where the cure for my girlfriend to not die lay. I never wanted to find out what happened if you broke an oath on the styx, but it looks like i would find out if that's what it meant to save my girlfriend. I pulled myself together, and looked Will dead in the face,

"If Tartarus is where I have to go to save Annabeth, then I'm heading back to Tartarus." I stated bluntly.

Everyone was in shock. I knew that they were thinking I was crazy, and I'd be better off to just let Annabeth die instead of both of us, well, fuck them. I'm gonna do what I have to to save my girlfriend or die trying. I stood up, and walked out of the infirmary to go pack. I was headed out to save Annabeth as soon as I could.

As I approached my cabin, Chiron (a centaur) saw me from the archery range, said something to the students, and galloped over with blinding speed.

"Percy my boy, how are you feeling? What are you doing out of the infirmary?" Chiron asked, his tail brushing back and forth like it does when he is nervous.

"I'm going to pack."

"For what?"

"A quest to Tartarus to save Annabeth."

"Surely you can't be serious Percy. You swore on the sticks to quote, 'Never return to that godsforsaken hell hole for the most evil of creatures.'" Chiron said. I hated when he quoted me.

"If that's what it takes to save my girlfriend, then that's what it takes." I said, pushing past him to my cabin.

"You know you need a prophecy right?" Chiron asked.

I was stunned. Chiron was supposed to tell me not to go back, to stay and find a better solution. Yet, here he was, saying I need a prophecy to go on a quest which would probably get my killed so hard I'd be reincarnated into an abortion.

"Okay." I simply said. We made our way to the cave of Rachel, the Oracle.

Her cave was built into the cliffs in the forest, but it was more or less the edge of the forest so you didn't have to wonder four hours to some secret cove. But it was still a walk through a nest of trees, roots, and plants. At least the trees in this area weren't thick enough to block out sunlight, which was nice. After about ten or fifteen minutes of walking, we reached the cave, and knocked on the door. And a fiery red-headed teenage girl appeared in front of us. She was in her usual white t-shirt splattered with paint, and some simple jeans.

"Hello Rachel, Percy needs a prophecy for a quest, do you think he can step inside while you two talk? I really must keep instructing archery before Clovis shoots someone's eye out sleeping. How that child falls asleep with _me_ teaching, only Zeus knows." With that Chiron galloped off through the forest without waiting for a reply from Rachel.

"Well, come on in, Seaweed brain." Rachel said while stepping aside for me.

When people say " _her cave"_ it's more of a penthouse built into the cliffs in the forest that her dad would've approved of. It had a massive entryway/living room, with a kitchen to the right in the back, with a bar, why? I don't know. There was a game room to the right which had a pool and foosball table, some video game stations, a large 72" 4k resolution flat screen resolution, and a hallway in the backed leading off to the left towards 8 bedrooms.

I went to sit on one of the 3 Lay-Z-Boy sectional sofas. Rachel sat on the sectional across from me.

"Whats this quest and prophecy crap you need?" She asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: _The Heir's Prophecy_

"That's why I need a prophecy." I said after summarizing the last week's events.

"I'm so sorry, Percy." Said Rachel, on the verge of tears.

After recounting the whole thing I was crying myself, and with Rachel I wasn't ashamed of it.

"Rachel, don't worry about it. I was passed out for a week, only to find out I have to go back to Tartarus. You think you got a prophecy for me?" I asked.

"Sure… I'll try here." She said.

She sat up straight closed her eyes, and before we knew it, that creepy as fuck green smoke was coming from her mouth.

 _ **Olympus's Savior wanders alone,**_

 _ **Old grudges with no chance to atone,**_

 _ **The hidden God claims his heir,**_

 _ **A choice one must bear,**_

 _ **Never ending wars must wage**_

 _ **Because of one's hungry rage.**_

With that Rachel collapsed on the sofa. I sat there in shock. _Who is the hidden God. What is this heir. Why the fuck is there always war? Why can't I have a gods damn vacation?_ I carried Rachel to her room, laid her down on her bed, and went back to camp. By the time I got to camp everything was a buzz. Campers were milling around, constantly talking to each other and point to me and whispering as I walked past. When someone says they're returning to hell, word gets around pretty quick. I can only imagine what it would be like if wizards existed with a school of their own. Do they have magic paper planes that fly around with notes, or what? Wizards? Nah… Dumb thought.

I went to my cabin and grabbed my swim suit, towel, and some coke and headed to the beach. I needed some time to myself to think. Once I got there the ocean was unnaturally calm. _Thanks dad, you know just what I need sometimes._ Then I noticed a figure already sitting on the beach. I recognized that tan skin, broad shoulders, muscular build, and khaki shorts anywhere.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

My father turned around and smiled at me. He looked like he did when I first met him. Mid-thirties with a minor goatee, and smile lines around his eyes.

"Percy my son. Come, sit. I can tell we have a lot to catch up about." he said.

As I sat down he grabbed a coke and opened it. I didn't really care, I brought 6 of them and no way was I gonna drink them all. Besides, it's my dad, I don't really wanna make him mad at me by denying him a coke. I like human form more than dolphin or whatever he'd turn me into. He let out a sigh after he sipped his coke, not exactly a happy sigh either.

"So, you're going back to Tartarus, eh?" Getting right to the point I guess.

"Yea, Apollo said the only cure for Annabeth he can think of is down there." I said.

"You're courage and faith for Annabeth is most admirable. That cannot be denied even by Zeus." Poseidon said, "Although your willingness to return to Tartarus could be mistaken for foolishness by many. Have you had an actual prophecy yet for this quest?"

"Yes, and as usual it makes no sense." I replied.

Well then, let's hear this nonsense." My dad said with a smile.

" _Olympus's Savior wanders alone, Old grudges with no chance to atone, The hidden God claims his heir, A choice one must bear, Never ending wars must wage, Because of one's hungry rage._ "

Poseidon was now very deep in thought, and staring out into the ocean.

"The lost god. That used to refer to pan, I can't think of who it might be. There are many gods that have disappeared over the years, and none specifically stick out. I'm sorry I cannot be of any help." Poseidon said.

"It's okay dad, I just wish I had Annabeth, she could help out a lot." I said sadly.

"That's a smart girlfriend you got, I am sorry for what happened, and I hope you figure things out son. You always do. But I really must return, my palace is still being rebuilt after the Titan war. The Cyclops are doing a good job, but there have been some issues involving demands of more peanut butter rations." He said.

"Okay, well, I hope things go well with the uprising of peanut butter." I dryly said.

"I am sorry I can't help more. But just know, I am always trying to help out as much as I can without breaking the ancient laws." He said.

"Thanks dad, but I think I got this one." I said.

With that he left kind of awkwardly. I didn't mean to be an asshole, but with everything going on, it's kind of hard not to be.

I spent the rest of the afternoon swimming in the ocean and talking with the sea life. I don't know where it can from, but I can suddenly talk to all sea creatures instead of just horse related animals now. Around 6pm as I was drying off I heard the conch horn for dinner. I went and ate but left as quickly as I could because everyone wouldn't stop looking at me or whispering. I don't need super hearing g to know they're placing bets on if I live or not. Chiron wasn't at dinner which was really unusual. After dinner I went to my cabin to pack a bag with some spare clothes, ambrosia, nectar, a magic canteen that always is full of water, and of course, my sword and another shield my brother Tyson made for me, an exact replica of shield number one.

As soon as I was packed I went t to the infirmary to see Annabeth, maybe for the last time. But I stopped at the door because I heard voices. Chirons and someone else. I did want anyone would've done, I crept to the door and eavesdropped.

"Whether foolish or brave, I do not know." said Chiron

"Did he get a prophecy yet?" said the other man.

I _know_ that voice. Who is it?

"Yes, he went to Rachel, our oracle's cave this morning. They are very close friends and am not surprised if Percy felt she was the shoulder he needed to lean on right now. Which would explain why he's been gone all day." said Chiron.

"The other gods have already heard of him wanting to return for Annabeth. Tell he he must not go back. He does not know the dangers that are there. Ancient monsters have reawakened. I've sent my wife to Olympus for her own safety. Even I don't feel safe. The souls are anxious, and there is a hatred that has overtaken the entire underworld" _Hades_ "that makes me nervous. Percy Jackson is not my favorite demigod, but I admire him for his courage, bravery, and loyalty to Olympus and his friends."

 _What the hell could possibly make_ _ **Hades**_ _nervous,_ I thought. _Wait, Hades admires me? When did that Happen?_

By the pause I could tell Chiron was deep in thought. Finally he broke the silence.

"I will try to convince Percy to not go to Tartarus. But you know how stubborn he is, and how unpredictable. It would be foolish to believe he would willingly listen."

"I cannot stay much longer, Zeus has called a meeting on Olympus. Just let Jackson know that he is to not return." Hades said.

I saw a flash through the crack between the door and the floor and assumed Hades had done that goddy flash transportation thingy. I waited a little bit before I walked through the door so Chiron didn't know I'd heard him and Hades speaking.

"Percy my child. Do you have a prophecy?" Chiron asked. His tail flickering behind him.

" _Olympus's Savior wanders alone, Old grudges with no chance to atone, The hidden God claims his heir, A choice one must bear, Never ending wars must wage, Because of one's hungry rage._ " I said. "Do you have any clue who the hidden god is?"

"I have a couple ideas, none would be good. There is Nyx, Tartarus, and a few others to name. All of which we can only pray stay in their dormant states. Although, you encountered both gods when you and Annabeth were in Tartarus, so they wouldn't exactly be hidden. I cannot think of any others though." Chiron said while studying me deeply.

"How's Annabeth doing? Will she get any worse when I am away?" I asked.

"Only time can tell. The drakon poison has a similar effect of imperial gold, unless the cure is found, then it will continue to eat at her soul as well as her life. I can only say it is better she is asleep for this rather than awake."

"That's….. Not as terrible as it could be I guess." who was I kidding, her soul _and_ life were being eaten away.

"Child, are you sure that you want to return to Tartarus? There is a great many evil spirits awakening. You were lucky to get through with the help of Annabeth, Damasen, and Icarus, or Bob as you might say. Those spirits down there already hate you for making it through, as well as for destroying the chains of the doors of death. If you will return, with your power and aura, they will sense it immediately." Chiron said. I could tell he really was worried about me.

I looked at Annabeth lying on the bed, and decided my mind was 200% sure instead of 100%.

"I have to, Chiron. If I don't take the risk, she dies, even if I were to fail down there. If I don't go, then there is no chance at all of her making it. It's a risk I have to take. For Annabeth." I said.

Chiron looked at me, and what was that expression? Somewhere between worry, and…. Admiration?

"I see you have you mind made up. Will you at least stay the night and get some rest?" He almost begged me.

"Fine, but I'm staying in here. Next to Annabeth in case…." I didn't want to finish that line. Not one bit.

"Okay. I bid you goodnight then. Sleep well, and we will have a proper sendoff in the morning." With that, Chiron left the infirmary still in full centaur form. Leaving me alone with Annabeth.

"Good night wise girl. We got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." I moved a cot a little closer to hers, grabbed her hand, and fell asleep immediately. I wanted to hold her one way or another before my quest to die.

 **Sorry to anyone who saw this chapter before, I did not notice it until I was browsing through my chapters. It is fixed now (duh, BlackThorn) and I will try to make sure it doesn't happen again! (No more trying to copy-and-paste on my phone! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: _Mistake_

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan does.**

 _ **Annabeth POV**_

I was wondering through Tartarus with Percy. The only reason I'm not insane from everything yet is him. I'm so amazed at how he's kinda taken control of the situation without fear. To say he's not scared is stupid. But he wasn't afraid to be the one in charge, especially since I don't have a weapon, he kind of had to. We were at the River Phlegethon, or the phlegm river as Percy calls it. When Percy was ripped from my grasp, and drug to the river and I couldn't move to help him. I sat there crying his name over and over as he was being drowned and burned in the river of hell. As he disappeared under the surface, the ground trembled, and about the river, a massive humanoid shape started to form. It was 40 feet tall easy, and as it came together, I noticed the disgustingly purple skin, and the light from the fire didn't do any better to the skin toning. His face was a swirling vortex that brought only one emotion to my mind, _fear_.

"Annabeth Chase," said the primordial, Tartarus himself, "You have come so far, only to have what you love most ripped from you. Outside of this dream state, it is you, who is being ripped from others. Perseus is near the brink of insanity, he is desperate enough to return to my domain for the cure to your wound. My army and I are very prepared for him, and will kill him slowly, just as you are dying slowly."

He finished that with a sick and twisted laugh that turned my insides. It sounded like a car being shopped through an airplane engine.

"You've already lost Tartarus. We defeated your little giants. Gaea is destroyed, what can you possibly do now?" I asked.

"I have more tricks up my sleeve than you think Annabeth Chase, I am not the only god to have awoken." He said.

With that, a form of pure blackness showed up next to him. It started to form a what would've been a very beautiful woman, but with white skin, and black hair that severely contrasted her skin tone. Not to mention her obsidian colored eyes.

"Nyx." I said.

She laughed coldly. "Yes Annabeth Chase, that form of me you saw when you were here was a false manifestation of mine. My children pulled a prank and created a false image in the hopes of terrorizing you. Although, they didn't do very well, as I am much smarter and meaner than that prank version." she said.

Great, Nyx and Tartarus are sided together, we're _fucked._ Completely and utterly _fucked_.

My dream started to fade as Tartarus and Nyx were laughing at the look of fear on my face.

 _ **Percy POV**_

"Hey."

I woke up from my sleep and looked around to see who had said that.

"Psst, seaweed brain." Annabeth said.

"Hades sweaty gym shorts," I just about jumped out of my pants, "you're awake!"

"Yea, dummy, you're going back to Tartarus?" She asked, almost angry sounding.

"Yea, how'd you know?"

"I had a dream with Tartarus, he said he already knew you were going back there. He's ready with an army to face you. That's not all, Nyx has sided with him."

"Fuck." I simply said.

Percy, you can't do this, you'll be killed by the time you've set foot there. Please, find another way for me." begged Annabeth.

"I'm sorry, Apollo himself said the only cure was down there. I have to go, for you." I said, planting a kiss on her lips.

"I love you Percy, but gods your stubborn as all Hades." she said with a smirk.

"I love you too Annabeth. I should really get going though, I don't want a send off." I said.

"How are you getting there?" She asked.

"One of our friends is death breath, I'm sure he can help out." I said, kissing Annabeth one more time before I left her.

I went to the Hades cabin to meet Death Boy. It was still only about 6am, but Annabeth jarred me awake faster than cold water. Not that I'd mind, its water, and I'm the son of Poseidon, forget it. I got to the Hades cabin and knocked. After a minute, a very dead-looking Death Breath Boy appeared.

"What do you want?" He asked, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Transportation to Tartarus. You got any ideas?" I asked.

He looked at me like he was still asleep and in a dream or something.

"Very funny. I'm going back to bed" He said.

"I'm being serious. If Tartarus is the only place a possible cure for Annabeth exists, then I have to go. Can you help me?" Very deadpan I said.

His eyes widened as he realized I wasn't fucking around.

"Okay, I got an idea. Calls Mrs. O'Leary, ask her to shadow travel there. That's the only thing I can think of" he said.

"Thanks." I said.

With that he closed the door, and I went to the sword arena where my 2-ton hellhound slept.

"Hey girl. How ya doing?" I asked.

She looked up from her sleep, saw me, and ran at me. _I made a very big mistake._ When she got to me, which took about two seconds, she promptly jumped on me, and gath me her famous bath.

"Hey, I'm happy to see you too. Gah! I think you got me clean girl! That's enough! I said hi!" I managed to stutter out while getting covered in hellhound saliva. She decided I was finally clean and got off me.

"I need a favor, think you can help me?" I asked.

 _Woof!_

"I'll take that as a yes. Think you can shadow travel me to Tartarus?" I asked.

She cocked her head sideways as if to say, _You want to go where?!_

"Yea, I know, I need to try and get the cure for Annabeth, and that's where I have to go to get it." I said. My dog was smart, and can understand full sentences, I'm lucky like that.

 _Woof!_ And she bowed her head, letting me know to get on.

"Alright girl, we need to get to Tartarus, okay?"

All of a sudden the world went black, and I felt like my face was peeling off.

When the world opened up beneath me, the air was tinged red, and in my view was a river of fire. The River Plegmathon? I think that's what it was. I hopped off of Mrs. O'leary, and turned to her.

"Thanks girl, I think I got it from here. You go back to camp, I don't want you to get hurt."

She whimpered in protest, turned a circle, and stomped her paws. _I want to stay with you._

"You can't stay, this is home for monsters, and I know you're technically one, but you're a good monster. I don't want something to happen. So will you please go back to camp?"

She didn't do anything but stomp her paws again. Damn my dog was stubborn.

"Fine, but if we get into trouble, I want you to bail, okay?" I said

 _Woof!_

"Good, let's get moving." In all honesty, I felt better having her by my side.

We walked along the shore of the phlegm river, with Mrs. O'leary bouncing around like this was home. In a way it was for her, and that was a weird thought. My dog, a hellhound, is from hell.

"Perseus Jackson," said a deep masculine voice. It sounded everywhere. "We've been waiting for you." The voice started laughing, and with that, dozens, if not hundreds of monsters came out of the shadows of the cliffs.

 _I've made a very big mistake coming here._

 **Gasp! The suspense is killing me! Much cliffhanging! In all honesty I'll probably have a new chapter up by the end of the day/weekend. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but if you're gonna be an asshole about it, I will not take it to consideration.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: _The Lost God_

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan does**

"Perseus Jackson," Said Tartarus, forming in front of me, "we've been waiting for you."

All the monsters started to jeer and shout at me. Many of whom I have probably killed before, are wanting their revenge.

"What do you want Tartar Sauce?" I spat at him.

His face shifted, from a swirling vortex of nothingness, to an actual face. It was almost handsome, a broad jawline, a sharp nose like a hawk, a face that you'd expect of a linebacker. But his eyes ruined it, they were pure black. Black corneas, black pupils, black, black, black. His face was in a disgusting sneer at me referring him to a fish sauce.

" _We,_ want you dead, Jackson. You are the only thing standing between us, and destroying those damned Olympians once and for all."

"Fine, let me just get a cure for some drakon poison, then you can kill me in many colorful ways. Deal?" I attempted.

Tartarus just laughed, and monsters being the cronies they are, just joined and laughed with him.

"Okay, looks like I'll have to kill you all first." I said.

So I did something stupid. I charged.

I knew that one way or another I'd have to fight ehm, so I decided to catch them off guard and attack on my own terms. Needless to say, they were surprised by my boldness, or stupidity. They didn't really register I was killing them until about a third of the maybe three-hundred were dead. And I was tiring out, fast.

Before I knew it, I was completely surrounded with Mrs. O'leary at my side, growling so ferociously at the monsters a T-Rex would've been too scared to attack. Apparently a T-Rex had more brains than monsters. The monsters started attacking, and Mrs. O'leary and I were overwhelmed. I got seperated from her and told her to get out of here, she did. So I was alone against about a hundred and fifty monsters, and one of the most powerful gods in the history of ever. The monsters were still coming at me, so I never had time to truly process this. I don't know where it came from, but i felt a surge of power course through me, and I was suddenly unstoppable. Riptide was an arc of pure death and destruction. I was furious that these monsters were trying to keep me from getting the cure for Annabeth. I went into autopilot mode and was a force to be reckoned with.

I killed the last monster, somehow unscathed. I looked at Tartarus, who wasn't looking to happy that I destroyed his army.

"I have many more where that came from, Jackson. I have regiments five times that size. But I cannot rely on them to get here. So I will deal with you myself." He said.

 _Panic mode, activated, big time!_ Something I would like to know is how i haven't reacted like I did last time I saw him. Maybe because rage was clouding my fear this time. But I didn't have time to ponder that, as Tartarus summoned his own sword. A 15 foot shadow of darkness is all I can say about it. It looked like a double edged sword, made from smoke. Something told me that it was truly made of pure fear. So, seeing this weapon of death, I charged at Tartarus. I'd like to say it went well for me, but in all honesty, it didn't. I should've realized that when I charged a 40 foot primordial god nearly more powerful than the Olympians combined, who happened to be holding a 15 foot sword made of fear. Hindsight is 20-20, right?

As soon as I got close to Tartarus, his face turned into the vortex of nothingness again, and it was as loud as an FA-18 Super Hornet going faster than the speed of sound. Our swords clashed and I felt a massive jolt of pure pain shoot up my arm, so I held my sword in both hands. Tartarus swung at me and I parried the strike, only to have more pain shoot up my arm. I'm pretty sure my right shoulder joint is currently out of place from it's counterpart socket.

Dear Right Shoulder,

Will you please return to your designated seat and keep all tendons and muscles inside the cart for the duration of the ride. Thank you and have a nice day.

Tartarus kicked me in the chest, and sent me flying back several hundred feet, and landed right on my back and felt a crack. I resisted the urge to black-out from the pain in my ribs and back now. I couldn't feel or move my legs now, I think my back might be sort of kinda fucked up. Tartarus jumped towards me, and held his sword right above my chest.

"Any last words, Jackson?" He asked.

To be honest, I couldn't speak from the pain. But someone else spoke for me.

A booming voice said, "No he doesn't. Because the words he speaks will not be his last."

Tartarus resumed his face face again, and looked scared. He mumbled "No, it can't be."

A pure darkness of light came from nowhere, and formed another figure matching Tartarus for size, maybe even bigger than him. I couldn't tell from me trying to not black-out. This new god looked very human, looked like an early thirties aged man, he had relatively tan skin, some deep blue eyes, long black hair, and a handsome hawkish face. He wore battle armor that was the most friendly color black I have ever seen. Is it possible for black to seem like a friendly color? The only thing inhuman about his appearance were the massive black wings he had. They had an easy eighty feet wing-span. He had a double edged sword that was slightly larger than Tartarus's, maybe about eighteen feet in length. Whoever this guy was, he was powerful, as the god of the pit seemed surprised, if not frightened by this new character.

"Tartarus, you will leave this child alone. If you do not, then I will have to face you in combat. I'll admit, I am more rusty than you. But seeing as I am Chaos, I might still have enough juice from the old days to defeat you in combat." Chaos said.

Tartarus simply disappeared into a purple cloud of smoke, without a word in response to Chaos. Chaos stepped toward me and shrunk to a normal human size, close to about 6 foot 3 inches. He looked me dead in the eyes and said, "I am Chaos, and you, Percy Jackson, are my heir. I will heal you, and take you with me to my domain for the time being while we discuss the matters at hand."

"Annabeth," I croaked out.

"Child, you do not need the drakons blood, I can create a concoction out of nothing and send it to camp that can help her. I am the primordial god of creation after all." He said.

He snapped his fingers and a vial with a purple liquid in it. Then snapped his fingers again and the vial disappeared.

"It has been sent to camp for your Annabeth. I will heal you now." He hovered his hands over me and spoke in ancient greek, much older sounding than anything I have ever heard. I immediately started to feel better. The pain went away, I didn't feel so tired, I felt like I could kill another three hundred monsters and then run a marathon.

"Try to sit up now," said Chaos.

So, I sat up without any difficulties, and then stood up because, you know, reasons.

"Thank you. What did you mean that we were going to ' _go to your domain_ '?" I asked.

"Grab my hand, and I will show you," he said, holding his hand out to me.

I took it and instantly we disappeared in a flash of darkness (happy darkness? Still confused about dark being warm and happy) and appeared in front of a palace/castle that would've made The Palace of Versailles look like a play pen.

 **Oh boy! The lost god it Chaos! Never would've guessed that with the title of the series! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: _The Choice of Eternity_

 **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan does. I only own a couple characters.**

"This place is massive" I said while staring up at the black and gold castle. It was tall enough to fit the One World Trade center inside, and it was long enough to fit Manhattan island.

"It's not so big when you're normally fifty feet tall." Said Chaos.

"Where is this place?" I looked around and saw nothing in every direction except the castle.

"It is everywhere and nowhere," Chaos said. "It has no true location except in you mind."

I took that into consideration and started getting a headache. Suddenly the doors to the palace opened up to a massive entry hall that could have fit the white house in it.

"It might be easier if I make you a little larger." Chaos said.

I was confused to what he meant, until he snapped his fingers and I felt myself growing until I was fifty feet tall. Chaos grew along with me, and he entered the looming black and gold palace. The entrance hall reminded me of the staircase room on the Titanic. Two oak looking stair cases went opposite directions upwards. I followed Chaos up the right hand staircase. He led me to a hallway on the left-hand side, and stopped.

"Ωμέγα" Chaos said. _Omega, or great._ All of a sudden, a door to our right appeared.

Chaos turned to me, smiled, and said, "Follow me."

The new room was huge. To put it into comparison, even fifty feet tall, I felt like I was in an NFL stadium. The best part was, the walls were lined with thousands of weapons. There were axes, swords, spears, shields, javelins, assault rifles, shotguns, and grenade launchers! Out on the floor were some other toys, like some M1A2 Abrams, a few Apache Attack Helicopters, some new Chevy prototype trucks with hydrogen powered engines that might replace HUMVEES (Yes, these are in real life currently), even a couple F-22 Raptors. Chaos has really been keeping up with modern weapons and spent a lot of time collecting. Wait, he snaps his fingers and makes whatever he wants to appear, I wish I could've done that for my car instead of working two jobs whenever I wasn't on the swim team during swim season at school.

"Dude, you've really been keeping up." I said, walking to the middle to turn around in a circle and take in the shear mass amount of weapons.

I turned around to look at Chaos, and saw he was pointing a gun straight at me.

"Perseus Jackson, your time is up." I saw my entire life flash before my eyes, the warm smile of my father when I was a baby, my mom's blue pancakes I would never taste again. Nancy Bobfit getting pulled into the water fountain, starting my whole new life as a demigod. Meeting Annabeth, her telling me I drool, and running off, Annabeth and I in the volcano, her kissing me for the first time. Annabeth and I surrounded at the battle of manhattan. Chaos pulled the trigger, and I felt pain on my chest and looked down and my red splattered shirt. Wait, splattered, not soaked…

"You son of a bitch, thats a paintball gun." I said, not sure whether I was relieved, pissed, or, yea, I was pissed now. "You point a paintball gun that looks like an assault rifle at someone, tell them that line, and roll around on the floor laughing?" I said, half-yelling.

Watching the ten thousand year old god roll around on the floor laughing his ass off like a child made a smile creep onto my face.

"You shoulda-you shoulda seen your face! Ahahahaha!" He was laughing hysterically.

"Dude, thats not cool." I said, all though it was indeed almost potentially slightly funny.

After he was done laughing he stood up, he snapped his fingers, a table with summer sausage and pepper jack cheese sandwiches, coke, cheddar and sour cream chips, and some clue chocolate chip cookies appeared along with two chairs.

"Please, sit down. Now that I got that out of me, we have matters to discuss," he said, still with a smile on his face.

I remembered him facing Tartarus, and Chaos called me his _Heir_. The prophecy was making sense, I am the savior of Olympus, I wandered alone in Tartarus for all of twenty minutes before getting humiliated by the god of the pit. Tartarus has a grudge with me for escaping his clutches with Annabeth last time. Chaos is the lost god, and has claimed me as his heir. What are those last lines then? I have a feeling the line _A choice one must bear_ is coming up.

"Percy Jackson," Chaos let that echo through the room. "You are the savior of Olympus, the champion of Camp Half-Blood, and I have something to explain. You are also my grandson. Sally Jackson, your mother, is my daughter. When that plane went down will she was young, myself and her mother were on it. I didn't stop it from happening, because as a ten thousand year old god, I learned not to mess with fate or destiny. It broke my heart to let that happen, I didn't want to, but if the fates decree something to happen, you mustn't go against it. I hid Sally's powers and scent, as she was not meant to be a demigod, or be born. I was foolish to fall in love with a mortal. It was my first mortal woman I have ever loved as well. But I had to hide her aura. She still attracted Poseidon, quite possibly because there would have always been an aura around her, no matter how faint. But you were born, and had a big prophecy made about you seventy years before you were born. The fates know everything in advance, they know I would fall for a mortal, and that Poseidon would fall for your mother. This is how there was a prophecy was made in your name seventy years before it came true. But as my grandson as well as Poseidon's son, you would have immense powers. They were not to start revealing themselves to you until your eighteenth birthday. Think about it. You have gotten stronger and more powerful over the past month. Think about that tornado of water, and how you destroyed an entire legion of monsters. Everything about you has gotten stronger, and with more training, you will only become more powerful. More powerful than any demigod in history, even Hercules."

"You're my grandpa?" I asked, stunned, not sure of anything else to say.

"Yes, I am, Perseus. And I have a proposition for you. I am trying to gather an army to face Nyz and Tartarus in the final battle. They are gathering a force so immense and terrifying I realized I must get involved or it would be the end of mankind, the Olympians, western civilization would be destroyed. So, I figured I would get the demigods together under one army, led by the greatest hero alive. You. Not only that, I am offering you another chance to become a god so you won't fall in battle, it will only increase your powers to help your demigod friends. If the campers follow a god into battle, you would be able to challenge the army of Tartarus and Nyx " he said.

I sat there in disbelief. Chaos himself, my grandfather, wants me to lead his army into the final battle against Tartarus and Nyx. He also wanted me to become a god. I truly believed him, he didn't sound like it was for his own personal gain, which you become used to from gods. He truly cares about the world and its fate. I wanted to fight for him, but I didn't want to be a god, there would be Annabeth, it's the same reasons I turned it down after Kronos was defeated.

"I will lead your army, but I don't want to be a god. For the same reasons I turned it down last time, I have friends, school, a whole life ahead of me. I don't want to throw that away, " I said.

Chaos seemed to expect that, he wasn't disappointed, almost pleased at my humbleness.

"Very well, I, Chaos, make you, Percy Jackson, the appointed general to lead the Army of Chaos." He said.

There was a glow of gold that surrounded us both, probably a magical way to seal the deal.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"No, you get to pick out whatever weapons you want," He said. I felt like a kid in the candy store.

I ran around, picking out assault rifles, spears, bolt-action rifles like a CheyTac Intervention M200 .408 caliber (my dream gun), shotguns, pistols, and a grenade launcher. I realized how silly it was for me to pick so many weapons, especially since i probably wouldn't use the guns all that much, as I prefered sword fighting over anything else because of the closeness of the battle and near hand-to-hand combat.

"Don't worry about picking too many weapons, they're magic, you can will them to disappear, and pick a certain one to appear when you need it." Chaos said. "Your car was also destroyed after you parked it, so you might want to pick a new one out."

When we said that, the wall opened in front of me to show a room full of cars, from pickups, to camaros and chargers. I saw a beautiful machine right in front of me. A brand new Ram Rebel pickup truck in red. My ultimate dream machine.

"It's completely bulletproof, sword proof, you name it proof. It's magic so it never has to be refilled on gas, and will never get damaged in a car crash. It is designed to keep whoever inside completely safe." he explained.

"I'm sold." I said.

"Okay, we should probably go to camp together. It is high time I announce myself to the world, and talk to Chiron about the upcoming war." He said.

"Okay, when do we leave?" I asked.

"As soon as we get in the truck," said Chaos.

With that I walked around the truck to the driver's side door, got in while Chaos was getting in the passenger side.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Give the truck a name, and then tell it where you want to go."

"Okay, uh truck, I'm naming you…. Big Red, and I want to go to Camp half-blood." I said.

"Big red? Very original," Chaos said with _absolutely no sarcasm whatsoever_.

Before I knew what was happening, the room the truck was in started to vanish in a golden light, and all of a sudden, we were park on the side of a road with some other cars. I noticed the sun was setting in the west. _How long was I gone?_ A ways away was a hill with a massive pine tree on top of it.

"We're in the right spot," I said.

Chaos and I got out of the truck and walked to the hill. Once we got to the top of the hill, we saw the mass of campers at the dining pavilion eating dinner. Was that a giant metal dragon I saw? Yes, yes it was. Leo was back! I heard someone yell something and everyone stood up and ran over towards me.

"Dude, what were you thinking? Returning back there? YOU ARE LOCO MAN!" Someone said, pushing his way through the crowd, I saw my old buddy Leo.

"Leo! Dude, you're back! And not so dead anymore!" I said wrapping him in a big bear hug.

"Yea, I brought a friend with me." He said.

The crowd parted, and a beautiful girl with almond eyes, and brown hair came walking to me.

"Perseus Jackson," Said Calypso, and she slapped me. Hard.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Two years, TWO YEARS! I waited that long to be released from my island," She said angrily.

"Hey, it's not my fault the gods didn't keep their promise. Although, I should have made sure they were following the request of my wishes." I said while rubbing my cheek.

"You _think?_ " She said. She was wearing different clothes now. She had donned a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt, and some sneakers.

"Seaweed brain," said another female voice. Annabeth pushed her way through the crowd and embraced me in a hug of her own.

"Hey, wise girl. Glad to see you're doing better," I said.

"Yea, that formula that appeared at my bedside a week ago really helped. It tasted horrible, but healed me immediately," she said.

"I was gone a _week?_ " I asked.

"Yea, what were you doing for so long?" She demanded.

"I sorta fought a legion of several hundred monsters and then fought Tartarus, only to get my back broken and nearly killed. But my grandpa, Chaos here save my sorry ass." I said.

Everyone looked at me wide eyed, then noticed Chaos for the first time. They started mumbling to themselves and talking. _**The**_ _Chaos? Is it really him?_ Etc.

"Make way, make way," Chiron appeared. "Is it truly you, Chaos?" He seemed absolutely bewildered.

"I'm pretty sure I'm me." Said chaos. "We have to talk, is there anywhere quiet we can speak privately, Chiron?"

"Yes, yes, follow me. Please." And Chiron led him to the big house.

"We also got a new camper tonight," Annabeth said.

A new boy I never have seen before stepped forward. He was a little shorter than me, maybe around five feet ten inches. He had blonde hair, golden eyes, a very athletic build, perfectly tan skin. I didn't like him. The way he held his posture made me hate him instantly. He seemed too perfect, like a fuckboy, or a player.

"My name is Nicholas, and I am a son of Nike," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: _Nicholas_

 **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan does. I only own a couple characters.**

A day after I got back from camp, Chaos formally announced himself. We got a surprise visit from the Olympians as well. It was here where Chaos made everyone realize what was going on with Tartarus and Nyx. Even the Olympians seemed scared about that. Then, Chaos told everyone I was the general in charge of his army, and that the army would take everyone we need, the gods, the Olympians, you name it. After the fun announcement, we had a feast for Chaos, despite his protests. Here, everyone congratulated me on becoming the general, even the gods came up to me and congratulated me, even Zeus and Ares told me good job. It must've hurt Zeus's ego that has the king of the gods, lord of the sky, that an eighteen year old demigod was his commanding officer. Especially since my dad, Poseidon, his brother and him have always had a sibling rivalry.

"Percy Jackson," a female voice said. _Why do they always include my last name? It makes me feel like I'm in trouble at school or something like that._ I turned around and saw Athena the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. "I congratulate you on your promotion to becoming Chaos's general. Over the years I have come to realize that despite being a spawn of Poseidon, you are a good leader with much courage and valor. I respect you for that and your belief no one should be left behind."

"Thank you, Lady Athena. I appreciate your compliment, and have a favor to ask you. Would you like to be my lieutenant and be in charge of battle planning, preparations for the war, and in charge of the general strategy?" Her eyes absolutely lit up when I asked her.

"Yes, of course I would like to do that, Percy." she said.

"Okay. I Perseus Jackson, make you, Athena, my lieutenant in charge of battle strategy and war preparations." I said.

She did something that stunned me, and I probably wouldn't be able to breathe for a week from it, she hugged me. I found that strange of the maiden goddess, that only a few years ago said I was too dangerous, and that she didn't like me or approve of my relationship with her daughter Annabeth. She blushed and walked away without saying anything else.

I saw a lot of my friends, Jason, Piper, and Leo were all hanging out together on some couches. Oh, I forget to tell you all, we upgraded our pavilion to make it like the Romans camp, we had white sectional couches that couldn't be stained, (Conner and Travis stoll have already tried everything much to their disappointment.) and some oak tables, we were no longer bound to tables that were in the name of our godly parents. I stopped by and sat down by them to talk.

"Percy," said Jason, "How's it feel to be in charge of even the gods?"

"It feels okay, I mean, it's a lot of pressure to be in charge of beings who have been fighting wars for three thousand years," I said.

"That's understandable. Your father and Annabeth were both looking for you by the way man," Leo said.

"I will have to go hunt them down the, won't I?" I said, standing up to leave.

I walked around and spotted my dad having a hard time trying to get away from the Aphrodite girls.

"Dad!" I said.

He made his way towards me, with the pack of mini-aphrodite's in tow.

"Ladies, can you please excuse Poseidon and I for a while. You'll get his autograph later," I said. This got them to leave, giggling their asses off.

"You were looking for me?"

"Yes, I wanted to congratulate you on becoming general. I am willing to help you out in whatever way you seem fit," I said.

"I could use someone to help train up the other demigods. I want you, Chiron, and Ares do do that together. Obviously Ares is in there as he is god of war, but I need you and Chiron to keep an eye on him. I just want you to go over everything from like sword fighting, to defense and attack formations, everything. We need everyone as prepared as possible." I said.

"I will gladly do that, son. I will talk to Ares and Chiron about that. In the meantime, I think you have a certain lady requiring your attention. I saw Annabeth walking over to the canoe lake I believe," He said.

"Thanks," and so I started my way to the canoe lake, and saw something that I didn't want to.

I saw Nicholas talking to Annabeth. I really did not like that kid, he was too cool, too perfect, too nice, too good at everything. I hated the kid and his guts. Then he did something that really pissed me off to all Hades. He kissed Annabeth, I was about to yell, when she started to kiss him back. So, I summoned my powers, and created a massive tidal wave to splash them and knock them off the dock into the lake.

"I GO TO HELL WITH YOU, THEN GO BACK TO SAVE YOU, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? BY FUCKING CHEATING ON ME?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Percy, I-I" she started to stammer out.

"Save it. I saw that, I don't need to hear you make a gods damn excuse. And _you,_ Nicholas, you just made a very bad enemy in the form of Percy Jackson." And with that I stormed off back to the pavilion, with Annabeth running behind me to catch up.

"Percy, listen-"

"TO WHAT ANNABETH? TO WHAT? THAT YOU ACCIDENTALLY KISSED HIM BACK? THAT YOU ACCIDENTALLY CHEATED ON ME?" I lowered my voice to just barely over a whisper. "After everything we've been through, you _were_ always there for me. When you took that knife for me, I thought it was originally for me. Now I think you knew all along you wanted to drive the knife through my back yourself. I was foolish to think you actually loved me. We're over, and that's that." I turned around and walked away with her trying to call after me.

I approached the pavilion, everyone looking at me, I didn't give a fuck that they heard. I'm glad they knew what a cheating, backstabbing bitch Annabeth was.

Poseidon came to me, "Percy, I'm sorry."

"Whatever." I snapped, I walked straight through the pavilion and went to my cabin. Filled with rage and heartbreak. _How could she? Why would she? After everything we went through, she was the only person I could always trust. Making me believe she loved me was a plan worthy of Athena._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: _Broken_

 **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan does**

 _Three days. Three days since my heart was broken, taped up, stabbed, shattered, stomped on, and thrown into hell's hottest fire._

"Percy, please come out," Leo said for the hundredth time. "You haven't eaten in three days, please, come out."

"No, go away!" I said. I was hungry, tired, and exhausted from crying.

"Okay, I'm going to go take Blackjack for a ride then, see ya later." He said, and I heard him walk away.

That got my attention. Nobody takes Blackjack, he is _my_ pegasus. I got out from my bed, still in my clothes from three days ago. I opened the door and saw law inches from my face. He hugged me and told me I stink. Which was true.

"Dude, everyone is worried about you. You haven't left your cabin in three days. You haven't eaten. At least come eat something, after you shower," he said.

"I can think of two people who aren't worried about me, but fine, I do that, then I'm leaving." I said.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Everywhere and nowhere," I said.

After a long much needed shower, I put on some new clothes, packed a bag of stuff. I was bringing spare clothes, toiletries, my sword, shield, some blue coke, and a couple books. I went to the dining pavilion, it was lunch. _Great, there's people here,_ I thought. I sat down at an empty table, and a harpie came by with an empty plate and glass then set it down in front of me. It magically produced a blue bacon cheeseburger, some blue french fries, a couple blue chocolate chip cookies, and my glass filled with some of my favorite soda ever, Frank's aged vanilla root beer. I never have it because the one place I could get it stopped selling it, _assholes._ Everyone was getting glances at the Savior of Olympus and general of Chaos. The pavilion quieted down a little as the two hundred demigods started whispering to each other, about me no doubt.

As soon as I was done with my lunch, I grabbed my bag, and headed off to the sword arena, I needed to blow off some steam. I got there, and saw none other than it. Nicholas. His back was turned to me. I walked up to him, turned him around, and punched him right in his pompous ugly face. His nose instantly started bleeding and swelling up.

"Get up," I said, pulling out my pen. I uncapped it and it turned into a three foot long sword of lethal celestial bronze. "Get the fuck up." I repeated

He got up, and as a son of Nike, his pride was severely hurt probably. He grabbed a nearby sword, weighed it in his hand, and got ready for a duel with me. I made the first move, a simple jab to get him off balance right away, he parried it with surprising speed. After several minutes of us fighting, we were both getting a little tired, we had gathered a crowd at the entrance of the arena which was about the size of the football stadium in Allen Texas. That one in the movie the longest yard, with Adam Sandler? Thats a high school stadium in case you didn't know. I wasn't worried about it, but Nicholas, with his mom being the goddess of competition and victory, started to get cocky, he wanted to put on a show. He made a jab at me, i parried, but he quickly recovered it, came in for a swipe at my side, I stepped backwards to avoid being sliced in half. He was really good. Almost as good as Luke was. He feinted an attack, then kicked me in the chest and knocked me onto my back, I did a backwards summersault and got on my feet as he was charging me, I sidestepped him and punched him right in his temple. I hit him with so much rage and ferocity that I sent him flying sideways. He got up, really dazed. That hit should have knocked anyone out.

He came at me, and attempted a jab at me, which I parried, kicked him in the chest, and sent him flying about fifteen feet backwards. He slowly got up, _How is this kid still standing?_ He walked towards me slowly. He got about five feet, and we started to circle each other, I decided, while he was somewhat dazed still, I would push my advantage. I came at him, feinted a jab, and punched him in the jaw with a right hook while still holding my sword in my hand. He dropped right away. Laying on the ground, unconscious, I spat on him. Pretty low of me right? I still think it wasn't as low as him stealing my girlfriend. I walked over to my bag, still not satisfied with only knocking him out. I want to know how I had hit him so hard, kicked him like that, and he still be standing. _He is not a child of Nike._ I knew that much. I capped riptide, put it in my pocket, and went back to my cabin so I could take another shower.

After my shower, I got dressed, and there was a knock at my door. I opened it to see the goddess of wisdom standing there.

"I'm sorry about my daughter. Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked.

"I just want you and Poseidon to do whatever you feel is necessary to get the campers ready for war. See if you can get the romans to come out here, we need everyone trained," I said.

"Are you leaving?" She asked.

"Yea, I am. I need to go talk to Chaos. I don't know how long I'll be gone for," I said.

"Okay, you can trust Poseidon and I to help out. I hope you find whatever you're looking for." She said.

"Thanks, I do to." I said.

With that I walked off to where my truck was. I got in and told it I wanted to go to the Palace of Chaos.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the olympians, or Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan does**

Chapter 9: _Destiny of a Hero_

I was in front of the massive castle, gathering my courage to enter. I knocked at the door, and Chaos answered after a little bit. He looked down at me, and snapped his fingers making me fifty feet tall.

"That's much better," he said.

"Thanks. Think you and I can talk?" I asked.

"Sure, follow me," He said, leading me through the entrance hall, up the Titanic's staircase, and to the hallway which had the weapons stadium. But we kept going, I kept wondering which door it was, there were so many doors, it was like walking through school. Finally we stopped and Chaos open one.

 _RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR._ The roar actually made Chaos's long black hair fly behind him.

He quickly close the door, "Wrong one."

We went one more door down, and he opened it. I assumed it was the right one because he went in. _Very acute observation, Mr. Jackson._ When I got in it was a massive library just like the one in Beauty and the beast. There were some tables around and some nice looking leather chairs around them. Like Lay-Z-Boy not recliners. Chaos went to a table and sat down at a chair, so I sat across from him.

I knew what I was going to do. Annabeth was the only thing keeping me from becoming a god, now I lost my anchor. I had no reason not to become a god.

" _I've been thinking, a dangerous pastime I know,_ " I sang. It was from beauty and the beast and this library made me feel like I was in the movie. So I had to sing something from the movie.

"Did you just sing something from beauty and the beast?"

"Yes, yes I did. But in all seriousness, I thought about your offer for me to become a god. Is it too late to take you up on that?" I asked.

"No, I expected you to become one sometime. Afterall, becoming a god is the only acceptable destiny of a hero of your magnitude. But, before I make you a god, why do you want to become one?" He asked.

I knew exactly why. I already wanted to, I just didn't want to leave Annabeth.

"Ever since I was first offered godship, and I turned it down. I have really regretted it. Annabeth is the person that kept me from becoming a god. I never wanted to leave her. I always thought that as a god, I could have so much more power and ability to do the things I want to improve the world, to help people out who need it. I felt that as a demigod, you are limited to so much you can do. Annabeth left me, so I do not have to worry about leaving her now if I become a god. That's why I want to become a god," I said.

"I see. Annabeth was your anchor to the world, the thing you cared about most and feared leaving behind. Now, you lost that anchor?" He asked.

"Yes sir."

"Then, I Chaos, make you a primordial god. You shall be even more powerful than the Olympians. I make you, the god of storms, swordsmanship, sea creatures, as well as a partial god of the seas, war, battle strategy, and creation. Meaning you will not be as powerful as Poseidon, Ares, Athena, or myself in those last categories, but you will be able to have some power over them," he finished.

I felt a surging power through my veins. It was like a runner's high, multiplied by one hundred. I felt like I was being injected with pure power and adrenaline. I felt like I could actually go for a run or something like that. I noticed a faint golden glow around my body as well. After a few seconds of feeling on top of the world, that and the glow went away, and I felt absolutely exhausted.

"Yes, being exhausted is perfectly natural. For those who are not born as true gods, the sudden surge of powers is quite an overload for your body. You will need to rest. Even gods have to sleep. There is a room with your name in the wing across the hall," said Chaos.

I was too exhausted to even speak. I tried to stand up and almost fell over. Chaos tried to grab me, but I put my hands up letting him know I was fine. I left the library, and in front of me, there was another hallway with doors lining them. I could only assume they were bedrooms. I went into the hall, and tried looking for my name. There it was, on the third door on my right hand side, an oak door painted in a rich electric blue with a trident on it. My name right there, my first name on the left side of the trident, my last name on the right side.

I went into the room, and was blown away. The room was the size of a house in rhode island. I had a massive California King size bed with black and blue sheets and beds. To my left hand side, was a gym with some weights, some training dummies for sparring practice with my sword, and a pool for swimming. _Typical, people think just because I'm a son of Poseidon, I like swimming. I don't_ _ **like**_ _swimming. I_ _ **love**_ _it._

To my right was a study, there were plenty of books, some tables, a computer desk with a gaming desktop computer, some video game stations and a massive flat screen TV, and score! A mini fridge. I went to the fridge opened it, and the only thing that was in there was a note. ~ _Just think about a food or drink you want, then open the fridge.~_

I closed the fridge, _I want a Coke._ I opened the fridge, and there was a coke! Yes!

"This is all yours. The sparring dummies are magic, when you want them to, they can come to life and fight you back with the skill of an experienced swordsman," Chaos said from behind me.

"This is awesome man!" I said. Only to almost collapse, completely forgotten about my exhaustion.

Chaos caught me, and led me to the bed, and laid me down in it. It was very comfortable, it wasn't too squishy, but it wasn't hard, it had a relaxed firmness to it that I enjoyed. Like a brand new memory foam pillow. I saw Chaos go to leave. When he got to the door, he turned around and said "Go to sleep." And I passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan does**

Chapter 10: _The Absence_

 **Annabeth POV**

I felt horrible. I didn't know what was happening on that dock. I was waiting for Percy, but Nicholas came up to me. He started talking to me, which was fine, I considered him to be a friend, I try to consider all new demigods to camp friends at first. He said something that caught my attention. He mentioned something about the army of Tartarus and Nyx and how powerful it was. I looked at him, thinking, _How did he know about that, and how does he know how powerful it was._ But he kept talking about something along the lines of how nice it was to have a home where he felt safe. Something I understood well, so did every other demigod. While I was looking at him, he reminded me of Luke, a very old crush of mine who died a few years ago. My heart skipped a beat at the thought of Luke, then Nicholas glanced to his right, and kissed me. I tried to push him off at first, but was swept by emotions from thinking about Luke. Before I knew it, we were thrown off the dock and into the lake. I looked up and saw Percy, _Shit_. He was yelling his head off at me. I have never seen him so sad, or angry for that matter. I was terrified of him in that moment, but I still loved him. I made a massive mistake. As he was walking away, I got out and chased him down, and tried to talk to him. But after a short exchange, and him saying it's over, I decided to let him go. I knew how stubborn he was when he wasn't livid. And I didn't want to push him. I felt it was best to let him cool off.

The next day, everyone was mad at me. My own cabin mates, my _siblings_ at that, wouldn't talk to me. I had enough by the afternoon. I went to the Poseidon cabin and knocked on the door. No answer, so I tried again. I heard shuffling around.

"Who is it?" I heard a very hoarse voice ask. It broke my heart to hear Percy's voice so strained like that. He must've been crying all night.

"It's Annabeth, can we please talk?"

"No. Go away, I don't want to talk to anyone, especially you." he said.

My heart was crushed at that. So much so, I couldn't speak. I just turned around and went to my cabin. I went to my bunk, and on it was a note. _Oh great,_ I thought.

 _~Way to go you cheating bitch. You just broke the greatest hero of our generation's heart. You should be ashamed of yourself. Don't bother coming to any camp training activities, no one wants a daughter of Athena with such a cruel frozen heart around.~_

"That's not very nice," I said to myself. I crawled into my bunk, and fell into despair of my own. I lost my boyfriend. The camp is turned on me. The one place I could always call my home, and everyone here hates me now. I eventually fell asleep from exhaustion due to crying.

After a few more days Percy still hadn't come out of his cabin, so I went to someone I knew I could talk to. _Piper,_ the daughter of Aphrodite was always there for me, and wouldn't be too harsh. I was walking around the camp trying to find her. I saw her in the sword arena with Jason, Leo, Calypso, Hazel, and Frank. They were talking together and having a good time. I walked up to them, when they noticed me, they went quiet.

"Okay, I could expect this from the rest of the camp, but not you guys. I made a mistake, I admit it. I have no clue what happened. Nicholas looked like a son of Hermes I used to like named Luke. He kissed me, and my heart and lips thought it was Luke. I'm sorry, Percy won't talk to me. I just want to apologize to him, but he won't even give me the chance. I can understand, but it's been three days since he got out of his cabin. I'm worried about him. Can you guys at least forgive me, and try to talk to him?" I said, completely breaking down.

Jason, the son of Jupiter, stood up. "Why should we do that for you? You broke his heart, you bi-" he was cut off by Piper.

"Hey, there's no need to be nasty. Annabeth feels bad enough as it is. I understand why she did what she did. Love is a nasty illness that can stick with you for life. Even if you are with someone, someone else may be able to stay around in your mind, and pop up from time to time."

Piper was the best friend anyone could ask for.

"I can talk to Percy. He is mí amigo after all," The son of Hephaestus, Leo, spoke up.

"Thank you Leo. You're a good friend, to Percy, and I," I hugged him. Knowing that one way or another he would get Percy to get out of his cabin. Whether it be deception, or just sheer convincement.

 _ **One year later**_

It's been exactly one year since Percy disappeared. He made quite a statement on the day he left. He nearly killed Nicholas in what sounded like a surprisingly close duel. I only saw the end of it. I came to see what everyone was watching, and I saw Nicholas make a poorly timed jab the Percy easily blocked. Percy then kicked Nicholas backwards with nearly the force of a god. Somehow Nicholas got up and charged Percy, who easily blocked the attack, and connected a vicious right hook into Nicholas's temple, dropping him like a sack of turnips. I tried to make my way to Percy as he was leaving, but everyone was converging to Nicholas, and I was swept off with the crowd.

Today, the entire army was depressed. The war broke out 4 months after Percy disappeared. It was timed perfectly. After what Chaos, and Nicholas said about Tartarus's army. I was scared. When we first saw them, I become terrified. My Mom, Poseidon, and Ares worked relentlessly to get everyone ready. We got the Roman demigods out here to train with us. So all in all, we had close to four hundred and fifty demigods. Not nearly enough for this Army. They first appeared at the hill, an immense number of close to a thousand monsters. They managed to break through the border of the camp. They _must have_ someone inside, and someone powerful on their side. It could've been Nyx doing some of her work to weaken the border. We were already doing PT and drills in our armor, so we were luckily ready. It was not an easy battle, as there were two monster for every one demigod. It took a good portion of the morning, but we finally beat them with minimal casualties on our side. Maybe a dozen campers maimed or injured. We haven't been that lucky since. In each battle, we lose an average of three or four demigods. And we were having a lot of battles.

The war had shifted into Manhattan Island. There were no mortals at all either. My mom had said that Hecate and the gods had used their magic to make all the mortals take vacations for some time. As wars go, we had our fair of large scale battles and some smaller skirmishes. My mom and I were in charge of battle strategy as to where we put our troops. Our base was in the Plaza hotel. Chirons brethren the other centaur, or party ponies as they call themselves, came to help us as well. The gods were all involved in battles as well, we gave them each their own platoon teams to work with. So far it's been working pretty good. We would be winning by a landslide if these monsters didn't keep regenerating as fast as they were. The doors of death were closed, Tartarus is probably using his powers to bring them to the surface himself.

One day, our Ares platoon didn't come back from their battle. We were getting worried, until about seven hours after they left, Ares, and a couple demigods came back. Over ninety percent of that platoon was gone.

"He's back." Ares said to us. "Kronos, he's back."

"How is this possible!" Zeus said. "He was practically disintegrated!"

"He said that Tartarus had enough power to bring him back, along with all the other Titans, as well as giants. They were fighting side by side to defeat us. He said Atlas had been released from his prison. And a prisoner was holding the sky up. Someone we all know." Ares said.

Everyone was mumbling, I kept hearing Percy's name among them. I felt it was the only explanation. The gods had no clue where he was. The only thing I can think of is he went to Chaos's place, _but for a whole year?_ Or, he was taken prisoner. And as punishment for him defeated both titans and giants, he has to bear the weight of the sky.

"This is all my fault. Percy was taken because of me. I'm the one who cheated on him, and he left camp in rage because of me," I broke down in tears at the thought of Percy holding up the sky on Mount Tam in San Francisco again. Something he and I both did when we were thirteen to try and save the goddess of the hunt, Artemis.

No one had enough time to respond as a massive jeering came up from outside.

"Olympians and demigods! Come outside, we have an offer for you!" Said a man's voice.

We all went outside to see what was happening. There were hundreds, if not thousands of monsters. In front of them, on a skeletal horse was Kronos himself, with Porphyrion, the king of the giants, on his right side. Kronos looked human, he was tall and muscular, built like a linebacker, he had black hair, tan skin, brown eyes, and a broad face, almost like Chad Greenway. What? I watch football and just happen to like the MInnesota Vikings, even if they never will win a superbowl. And Porphyrion, being a giant, was thirty feet tall, had a bluish hue to his skin, was muscular like a bodybuilder, had tattoos up and down his arms, and shoulder length dreadlocks with swords and armor pieces of defeated warriors in his hair.

"What generous offer could you possibly have to offer for us?" Athena spat at him.

Kronos made a tsk, tsk, tsk, "Now now, Athena. That's no way to try and help a peaceful negotiation."

My mother just snorted at him.

"What we want from you, is your unconditional surrender, and we will keep you all alive, but as our slaves. And whatever you make, farm, or build? We get half of that shit. So half of your shit, is now my shit." said the Titan King.

"And if we don't surrender?" I asked.

"Then, we kill you all, and take all of your shit." Kronos said. The thousand plus monsters started laughing like morons.

"We would like to accept your generous offer, but I think we must have to turn it down," My mother said.

"Shame, I was looking forward to having you all be my slaves," said Kronos. "In that case, we will just have to kill you all."

The monsters started gathering themselves, and march toward us from across the street. All the demigods we had left along with the gods and party ponies got ready to battle. _The final battle has gods and their children fighting side by side._

The monsters made it about halfway across the street when a shape flew from the air and cut down a couple dozen monsters quicker than you could blink. It landed in front of us, It was a humanoid shape, fifteen feet tall, and with massive black angelic wings forty feet from tip to tip. He was wearing black armor on his upper body as well as a black greek helmet that covered his face, some blue jeans, and a pair of black hiking boots. He was absolutely ripped. He had broad shoulders, very muscular arms, and the armor was skin tight, like a small T-shirt.

"If you think you had the advantage, think again, scum," said the mysterious warrior.

Kronos snarled at him and yelled for an attack, the warrior went to work on the monsters with a ferocity I have never seen from someone before. He jabbed, slashed, sliced, and cut down monsters with blinding speed. If he attack a monster they had no hope to dodge or block. This warrior was insane. It took a while for us all to regain our senses, but I yelled a charge of my own, and the demigods, gods, and party ponies went into battle. The warrior had cut through the army like a hot knife through butter. Almost half the monsters were taken out by the time we got into the fray. After I had killed a monster of my own, I saw the mysterious warrior fighting Kronos and Porphyrion in a two on one battle. The warrior was holding his own pretty good, but fighting the Titan and Giant Kings was probably him fighting off a little more than he could chew. He parried a strike from Kronos and kicked Porphyrion on the chest sending him backwards, making it a one on one against the Titan king. It was a lot more even, although the warrior was gaining an upper hand and pushing his advantage. Kronos yelled for the remains of the army to fall back, and he made for a kick at the warrior, who caught the kick, knocked out Kronos's sword, and spun him around and sent him flying a hundred feet back. Kronos very slowly got to his feet, turned, and ran with the rest of his army.

The warrior made his way to us, shrinking in size to a more normal person's height, probably around six foot two. I was half hoping this warrior was Percy. But he was too tall, plus, Percy would have to be a god or something to be able to change size. And he has already turned godship twice, I doubt that he would've accepted on a third offer.

"Thank you brave warrior. What is your name?" Zeus asked.

"I would rather not say, although I can say I am on your side and fighting with the army of Chaos," said the warrior.

"Do you know anything of Percy Jackson? Where he is, if he's okay? Anything at all?" I asked, desperate for some news of Percy.

"I do not know, he stopped by the palace of Chaos some time ago, but I have not seen him since. What is the date today?" He asked.

"It is February 24th, 2017." I said.

"Thank you. I must be off now," The Warrior said.

And with that he extended his wings and took off, flying off in the general direction of the One World Trade center.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: _Shit_

 **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does**

 _Percy POV_

 _ONE YEAR? I'VE BEEN GONE ONE YEAR?_ It didn't feel like that, maybe a couple weeks, tops. I passed out after becoming a god, when I woke up, I ate, and started doing weight lifting, swimming, and sword training. I suppose, being gone a year would make more sense as to the amount of muscle growth I have had. But it felt like only a couple weeks of training before I returned. But holy shit, they all looked so beat up from the war. I knew that the war had finally broken out, I just didn't know it was going on for so long. I feel really guilty about being gone for so long now. I need to clear my head. I have so many emotions right now, especially after seeing Annabeth. My heart started hammering harder than a jackhammer when I saw her. Then I saw Kronos, and Porphyrion, and I almost went into panic mode. I saw Annabeth standing next to her mother, confronting Kronos, and all of a sudden, the army of Tartarus charged. I knew I had to act fast, so I did what I do best, I went into battle with no plan whatsoever. When it was done, and Annabeth started talking to me, i was so damn scared she'd know it was me. Now, I'm sitting on a couch in the top floor of the One World Trade Center, regretting not letting them know it was me. But, I can't worry about that too much, because Chaos just appeared in front of me.

"What the hell was that? You were supposed to let them know the it was you, and that you're back to help." He said.

"I know. I saw Annabeth, and just sorta panicked. I'm still mad at her for cheating on me, but at the same time I still love her. My brain got all jumbled around when I looked into her eyes. I'm sorry. Tomorrow, I'll let them know it's me," I said.

"Good, good," Chaos said, deep in thought.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's just that, I didn't know that the Titans and Giants have been resurrected and are fighting together. This could be very bad for us," He said.

"You don't say?" I said sarcastically.

"That wasn't sarcasm, was it?"

"Not at all!"

"Okay, that I know was sarcasm. But in all seriousness, we need to become more involved with this war. Without us, the Olympians and demigods don't stand a chance. And if what I've heard about Typhon is true, then we have to act fast."

"What have you heard of Typhon?"

"He is awakening, again. It's as if everything that could go wrong for us is happening. Every enemy of the gods is waking. This war will be a lot worse than any before it."

In response, I said the first word that came to mind, "Shit."

"You said it. But, they do have a weakness. The problem for them is, there are so many monsters, titans, giants, et cetera. It would be very hard to keep everything in order, with that many vengeful beings, all want blood and chaos on some level-erm, disorder type of chaos, not _me_ Chaos- so, if there was any mutiny, or disruption, that could start a domino effect and screw everything up for them. You following me?"

"I think so. You want to find a way to cause disruption, and mess them up. Right?" I asked.

"Exactly!" He exclaimed.

"The problem is, how do we get in there? How will we get past their defenses to sabotage them?" I asked.

"Oh, umm, I haven't gotten that far. Wait! Your girlfriend, Annabeth right? She-"

"Is not my girlfriend," I said through gritted teeth.

"Right, the blond girl thats a daughter of Athena you love, she has an invisibility cap, right?"  
"I'm with you."

"What if we sent her in to do some meddling?"

"No, it's too dangerous. But, that's why it might work. She's clever enough to stay relatively safe." I said.

"True. But we'll talk more tomorrow, for now you should sleep."

I didn't even realize how tired I had gotten. So I laid down on the couch, and fell asleep, which was bad, because i don't know if you knew this, but demigods gets lots of nightmares.

In my dream I saw Annabeth, she was running in some woods just north of New York City, she looked behind her and stumbled on a tree root sticking out of the ground. As she was getting up and starting to run again, a massive cyclops about 17 feet tall stepped right in front of her. Annabeth stopped in her tracks and fell backwards, and tried crab walking away from him on the forest floor. She only got a couple feet when a couple _empousa_ came behind her. One was none other than our old friend Kelly, that bitch can't just stay in fucking Tartarus. She grabbed Annabeth by the hair, pulled her to her feet, and made Annabeth face her.

Kelly sneered at Annabeth and said sadistically slow, "look-what-the-cat-dragged-in." Followed by a sick laugh worthy of a Harley Quinn thumbs up.

"What do you want?" Annabeth said, trying to control her terror, but the 17 foot tall cyclops behind her wasn't helping.

"I want you dead and rotting in Tartarus you bitch. But I'm not here for what _I_ want, its for what he wants."

"Who is he?" Annabeth asked.

"I think you know him. About 40 feet tall, purple skin, vortex of fear for a face."'

"What does that purple mucus scum fuck want from me?"

"He wants you to bring him Percy Jackson. Oh how I wish I could bring him in myself…" she got lost in thought of what she might do to me before she got my barely living body to Tartarus.

"I don't know where that asshole is. He's been gone for a year. He probably hates me anyways, so I wouldn't be much of a good bait for you slim covered worthless monsters."

Kelly sneered even more that could rival Ares's when I cocked off to him in Las Vegas.

"Careful who you call slim covered and worthless. My bet is you won't last very long once we get that Jackson puke. Now, it's time for us to go visit Lord Tartarus."

After a bit of them walking in the woods, they came across an encampment of a massive army. They had way more than what I thought they did, tens of thousands of monsters. _We are absolutely, positively, totally_ _ **fucked**_. As kelly half dragged, half carried Annabeth by the hair through the camp, many monsters stopped to look at her. They finally stopped in front of an old building in shambles. I could just barely make out the few remaining letters of the sign, but I knew all too well it used to read **Aunty Em's Garden Emporium**. On a monstrous throne, there sat the purple fuck-face Tartar Sauce himself. Thank the gods he had but his ugly face on instead of the vortex thingy. His face turned into a very sinister grin as he saw Kelly bring in Annabeth.

"Well well well, the famous Annabeth Chase. We meet again. I must say I'm surprised that the daughter of Athena was not wise enough to be more suspicious of your little _vision._ "

"What do you want you piece of shit?" Annabeth asked?

"I want you to bring me Percy Jackson."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry i've been so inactive. My grandma passed away from lung cancer and it's taking some getting used to, as well as lots of stuff to figure out with her house and stuff like that. And school is starting to consume more and more time of mine. But hopefully I should be posting a chapter a little more often. So here's chapter 12 for ya guys! P.S thanks for all your support.**

Chapter 12: Helpless

 **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does**

 _Percy POV_

I woke up in a cold sweat, _damn, tartar sauce really wants me. He's got Annabeth! Why should I care? That bitch cheated on me. But it's not fair to her to leave her to die because of petty anger to her. But it wasn't fair for her to break my heart into a million pieces, then glue it back together just to smash it again._ After spending several minutes arguing with myself, I decided it was too damn early for this shit, so I went to get some coffee. As I walked through the office Chaos and I cleared out and replaced everything with couches, tables, and flatscreens. It feels less like an office and more like a huge ass family room that the size of the top floor in a skyscraper. Anyways, I went to get coffee, and what do you know? It's out…. Typical, so I snapped my fingers and it filled with some strong coffee (remember, I am a god now.) I poured myself a cup and started drinking as I walked around. Right in front of me a flash of black came out of nowhere, it looked like a black hole for a millisecond, then Chaos appeared there holding what was a box of donuts.

"Dude, there is this donut shop in Fargo, North Dakota with the world's best donuts, it's called Sandy's. You gotta try one," He said.

So I did, and holy shit it was good. But I came over my senses of indulgence and asked him for his advice.

"Tartarus has Annabeth. Should I save her, or leave her? I know it's sick of me that I have to decide, but I actually have to. I need your input."

"No."

"What?"

"No. I will not tell you what to do, you have to do what you believe. The universe is a 'powerful play that goes on, and you may contribute a verse. What will your verse be?'" He said.

"Who said that?"

"John Keating played by Robin Williams in the movie, Dead Poets Society." He said.

( **A/N,** _ **Dead Poets Society**_ **, along with** _ **The Last Samurai**_ **and** _ **Braveheart**_ **are my favorite movies, if you haven't seen them, shame on you and go watch them! Anyway, continue reading the story!)**

"Hmm, I think I know what to do now. I haven't thought about that movie in forever. Time to _Carpe Diem_ I suppose," I said.

And with that, I knew what I was going to do. I was going to save Annabeth.

It was 9:00 am by now, the sun just peeking over the New York City skyline. Shining off the windows, and joyfully bouncing through the alleys. Not a single sound to disturb the silence and peace of New York City. It was the most beautiful scene of NYC I have ever seen and I hated it. This wasn't how my home should be. It should be full of people mugging each other, people spilling coffee on themselves as they rush to work. This wasn't NYC, it was an imposter. But at the same time, the idea of it being so peaceful helped me forget about the fat that there is a war raging, and almost helped me forget that Annabeth has been taken and being held hostage as bait for me. But I couldn't forget that for a single moment. The girl I loved was probably being tortured by that oversized rassi of a god. I couldn't stand around any longer than I have to. I started to pack gear up into my backpack that can hold an infinite amount of supplies. I threw in a couple swords, a spear or two, a titanium bow with a hades lot of arrows, a few celestial bronze grenades, and greek fire C4. Always remember, overkill is overrated my friends.

As soon as I was packed up, I realized that I forgot nectar and Ambrosia, so I packed probably more than I needed, but I didn't know the state Annabeth would be in. Better safe than sorry. As I was riding down the elevator a shitty disco song came on, and a memory of Apollo dancing in heels, weird skirt like pants, and an afro. Man, that was one messed up party. Does every elevator in New York have to play disco? I tried testing my powers to see if I could change the music, but to no avail. Great, I have to listen to Disco for the next 5 minutes while I ride down 100 plus floors of the one world trade center. Finally after several minutes of agonizing music drumming in my hears I reached the lobby. Chaos was standing there waiting for me.

¨So you're gonna go save your girl? Good job. Just remember who you'll be dealing with, Tartarus is a primordial as well, a much older, wiser, and powerful primordial. Your fight with Kronos and the Giants will look like child's play compared to this. He only showed a fraction of his true power when you were in his domain. But he also has the Titans and Giants now. He won't hold anything back this time. Neither will his massive army,¨ He said. _Thanks captain obvious._

¨Thanks for the pep talk, I really needed that.¨ I said sarcastically.

¨No need for the sarcasm. I can guarantee that you won't be sarcastic later on. Just remember why you're fighting. Remember who _you_ are,¨ he said.

¨What's that supposed to mean?¨ I asked.

¨I will see you later, Jackson. Try to not get killed please,¨ and with that he vanished.

 _Damn the gods and their vagueness. Why can't they just be helpful for once._

 **Poseidon POV**

 _Who the hades was that warrior? That sword fighting almost seemed like Perseus´s, but Percy isn't ten feet tall last I checked. But that was a year ago. What kind of crazy growth spurt do you need to grow four feet in a year? He could be a god now… But he turned down godhood, twice… Maybe it was some other god we have forgotten._ I settled on that last conclusion as I finished internally fighting with myself. Gods, where is Percy. I think Annabeth might be onto something when she calls him seaweed brains. It's been over a year, and there is no sign of him anywhere. I only know one thing, when he gets back, i am going to feed him to the sharks…

All of a sudden, lady Athen approached me in the lobby of the plaza. She had lost her normal sparkle in her stormy grey eyes. Normally they looked like a bright brilliant blue/grey color, like that actress, oh whats her name, Alexandra Daddario! Now, they just looked like those dark grey clouds where you feel depressed and want to stay inside all day and sleep. I immediately knew something was wrong with her. I was about to ask when she just came in and hugged me. I just held her there tightly and I realized she was shaking. _Is she crying?_ I hugged her for a few more moments before I pulled away and looked her straight into her eyes.

"Athena, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"T-t-tartarus h-has Annabeth," she said between sobs.

"Damnit, I'm sorry Athena. I don't know what to tell you."

"I don't know what to say either. I've never felt so helpless. She was my favorite daughter. The only one of my children to successfully follow my mark, and have the courage to face Arachne. I don't know what to do, other than hope that that warrior is on our side."

 **Review as always, let me know if you all want longer chapters with more content, tell me what you guys want to make this a better and more enjoyable story for you all! Also let me know if you guys want a Athena/Poseidon duo and maybe some Percy/Artemis later on! Thanks guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Lost Hope

(WARNING: Gets kinda graphic)

 **Percy POV**

 _Remember who you are? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? I am Percy Jackson, am I not? I fought Kronos and won. I battled the Giants and won. I fought Gaea, technically Leo won, but it was overall a team effort, so I kinda won. I went to the pit of tartar sauce and got out alive, so that's a win in my books. I think I should know who I am… right?_

As I was standing there in the one world trade center, I just realized, I have no clue where the hell tartar sauce's lair is. This means I have to go ask the demigods and gods at the plaza. Then I remembered, I am a god, I can use my powers to find her.

After a few minutes of attempting to finder her with a face that probably looked like I was trying to shit myself, I couldn't get a pinpoint location. Like every time I felt like I was close, it kinda fogged over. Damn magic. Looks like I need help.

 _-linebreak-_

So, here I am outside the plaza now. I can't believe the last time I was here was in the battle of Manhattan. And now I'm here for the same reason, _Battle of Manhattan, Vol. 2_. Sounds like the type of name they'd give a second Guardians of the Galaxy movie. Anyways, before my feet could turn cold, they pulled me inside to the lobby. I did a quick check to make sure I had all my gear. Helmet on face, yup, Riptide in sheath, yup. Spear and backup sword on back, yup. Shield? Those are overrated. But I have one in the form of a rolex, courtesy of Tyson, it used to be a citizen, but Tyson made it so i can make it look however I want, and a citizen would most likely give away my identity.

I entered the plaza and immediately had bows and arrows, spears, and swords pointed at me. Lady Athena approached me and told everyone to put their weapons down. They were all hesitant, but I the did, much to my appreciation.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Want the hades do you want?" Athena sprouted out questions like dandelions in a vegetable garden. It took me a second to process what she said because it all sounded like one word spoken through a mouthful of blue pancakes.

"I am a warrior in the name of Chaos. As to why I am here, I need to ask if you have any clue as to the location of that, whats her name, Annabelle?" I tried to seem almost neutral despite wanting to cry when I brought up her name. Or else my identity would have most likely been discovered.

"HER NAME IS ANNABETH CHASE! AND YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE GODS DAMN WORTHINESS TO SO MUCH AS TO THINK HER NAME! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" She screamed at me, absolutely enraged. She even scared some of the demigods and gods who were here, like Ares, Hephaestus, and even my father, Poseidon.

My heart clenched and felt like it stopped working when I saw Poseidon. But I had to keep my identity a secret, or the lives of everyone here would only be put in more danger.

"I simply want to know where she is, so that I may try and rescue her and bring her back safely. I don't know much about her other than she and Perseus Jackson had a brief relationship with each other, and that she had one hades of a strategic mind. I feel it is my duty to help you all out in whatever way possible, and I can tell Annabeth is very important to you all," _and to myself._ I kept that last part to myself.

"I do not know where she is, other than she is North a ways of Manhattan. Possibly on the outskirts of New York City altogether," said Poseidon stepping between Athena and I before she rips my head off with her bare hands.

"I will head out to search right away," I said. I started to leave but Poseidon had other plans. He grabbed me by my shoulder and looked my dead in my eyes, as much as he can through my paintball skull mask under my black helmet, and asked me a simple question.

"Do you have any clue where my son, Percy is?" He asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

I wanted to rip my helmet and mask of and say _Here I am dad! It's me! Your boy, Percy!_ But that would put him in too much of a risk. So I did what I had to do, I looked him back in the eyes, and said "I don't have any clue. I haven't heard from him in months."

Poseidon then let the tears loose, and what happened surprised me to all hades, Athena wrapped her arms around him, hugged him, and told him to let me go find Annabeth for now, then we have one more person who might have an idea to find Percy. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, looked at me, and said this.

"Please bring my daughter back. And do try to not do anything stupid."

She gave me this look and my fears came true. I knew in that instant that Athena knew who I was, and more importantly, she knew why I was lying. I made a mental note to have a backyard barbeque and sacrifice all of the food to her as a thanks for understanding me.

 **Athena POV**

I couldn't believe it . It was Perseus. I had a suspicion back when _the warrior_ made his first appearance, the way he held himself when Annabeth confronted him. When Annabeth first spoke, he shot around looking for her, and became completely rigid when he saw her. Almost like he was scared. Same thing as when Poseidon grabbed him and looked him the eyes. As much as on can when someone has a face mask on. His whole body posture was _thank gods for the mask, thank gods for the mask, thank gods for the mask, thank gods for the mask._ As to when he bullshitted mistaking Annabeth's name, his body posture was like he wanted to break down and cry.

What's the hardest part about the war? Knowing the savior of Olympus and love of your favorite daughter is back, and you have to keep it a secret for everyone's safety around you.

Right now, I'm sitting with Poseidon in a room we're using here at the plaza. And yes, I know I kissed Poseidon back in the lobby, truth be told, we've always had a mutual respect for each other, even a crush. That's why I was so enraged about Poseidon and Medusa in my temple. I mean, it's bad enough it was in _my temple_ , but when it's the god of my dreams with another woman who just want to get in his pants, that brings out a whole new level of rage.

As Poseidon just cried into my shoulder on yet another " _dead end"_ about Perseus " _missing_ ", I am surprised he has as much strength left that he does. Even if it's the strength to cry.

Poseidon eventually passed out from crying for hours on end, and I gently laid him back onto the bed for him to actually get some sleep. Gods don't need as much as mortals, but we still need to sleep, and he hasn't a little over a week. After I laid him onto the bed, I went out to the balcony and just looked over the manhattan skyline. My sons and daughter have done a wonderful job designing the world's greatest structures. The skyscrapers of new york are no exception. I just have a strangely bad feeling about what's about to come. Something feels off. As a Jedi would say, I feel a disturbance in the force.

Even as a god, there is only so much i can do to help Perseus. Unlike the primordials, we are bound to ancient law, we can only intervene so much to help our children. The only reason that we are fighting side by side with them is due to the fact that the Fates have allowed it. All I can do right now is just pray for him.

 **Annabeth POV**

Way to fucking go Chase. You're a daughter of Athena, and ran right into a gods damned trap. Now I am chained up, only to be beaten, and tortured into giving information to Percy's whereabouts. My clothes are in tatters, I'm covered in dried blood, I have broken fingers. Worst of all, I have been violated numerous times by monsters. I have given up on all will to live at this point. If only I had something around here to just end it all with. I am tired of being used and abused for the games of these perverted sociopathic monsters.

While lost in thoughts about how I want to kill myself right now, the door to my chamber is opened, and in walks big ugly himself. A whip in one hand, and a branding iron in the other.

"I am going to ask you once again, where is Perseus Jackson?" demanded Tartarus.

"I have told you a million times, no one has seen him in a year," I spat at him, literally.

 _Big mistake_ I thought to myself.

"Suit yourself you bitch. You're coming with me." He ripped the chain I was cuffed to from the wall, and dragged me outside. All the monsters, enough to fill an NFL football stadium, so close to seventy thousand were all gathered around. _Probably to watch Annabeth Chase get molested by a forty foot raisin god._ He then threw me to the ground in a circle, and looked around at all the monsters.

"Monsters, Titans, and Giants! Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena, is refusing to give us any information to Percy Jackson's whereabouts! So, as her punishment, we will set her up on the whipping post, and whip her until she gives us any information, or until she dies, whichever comes first. Either way, we shall also brand her a lying whore!" Proclaimed Tartarus.

Every monster, titan, and giant jeered like there was no tomorrow.

"Tie her up," said Tartarus.

A couple titans came forward grabbed my hands, uncuffed them, and dragged me to a tall wooden pole with intricate carvings on them. Carvings of people burning, being sliced up, and even worse pictures of torture and death. As I was chained up, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tartarus poking and prodding the branding iron in a white hot flame. As he was doing this, the monsters took up a chant, like that ring of fire scene from nemo, but a lot scarier, considering I was to be branded and whipped to death instead of swimming through bubbles.

 _Ha hoo ha hee ha hoe hoe, Ha hoo ha hee ha hoe hoe, Ha hoo ha hee ha hoe hoe._ Tartarus decided that the branding iron was hot enough, took it out of the fire and examined the white hot end of it. I felt like a deer caught in headlights. I was absolutely paralyzed with fear. As Tartarus brought the iron closer to my face the world seemed to slow down. All of a sudden, a massive black shape came out of the sky and knocked Tartarus back about a hundred feet, squashing a few hundred monsters into the ground as a large ditch was just made.

"Not today you don't you pathetic piece of shit. Your days are done," growled the warrior, like a lion growling at a rival. Looking at the warrior, he was forty feet tall, and geared the same as last time. A strangely familiar bronze sword in his hand, and some other weapons slung around him. Including a grenade belt, and what looked like a massive M249 Light machine gun. It's basically a modernized M60 used by the US Marine Corps.

Tartarus got up, and had a look of amusement on his face.

" _My_ days are done? No, you are much mistaken. Your days are finished. So, you are the _warrior of chaos_ , huh? I was expecting someone impressive, perhaps, I don't maybe Perseus Jackson? Or would you like to reveal you identity to all here, so it not so much of a _mystery_ , eh?" said Tartarus.

 _What is Tartarus getting at,_ I thought to myself.

"You wanna know my identity? Ill tell you who the fuck I am. I am your worst nightmare," the warrior stated. And with that he stabbed his massive sword into the ground and from it a fissure opened up with fire coming out and spread from his sword and formed a circle around myself and the warrior, separating up from the army and us two. He backed up to the pole, looked at me, raised his sword, and with an expert cut, sliced the chains off the pole. He then shrunk to a mere 6 and a half feet tall, grabbed me, spread his wings and took off, all within the blink of an eye.

 **Percy POV**

* * *

 _A little earlier_

* * *

I was flying above the treetops just north of NYC, hoping to find some sort of sign for the army. All of a sudden, I heard a loud jeering, like a football game was going on to my north. So I flew towards the sound. I landed in a small clearing and saw through the trees a massive army in a semi circle around raisin head himself, and a figure at a large marble pole. I quickly recognized at as Annabeth, and my heart stopped when I got closer. I realized she was caked in dried blood, she was half naked and what remaining clothes on she had were in tatters and barely covering anything. I then realized Tartarus had a branding iron and was making his way to Annabeth with it. Not on my watch. I ran as fast as I could towards them, and kicked Tartarus square in the chest catching him off guard and sending him flying backwards.

My mind was so filled with rage, everything next that happened was a blur. I vaguely remember exchanging words with Tartarus, making a ring of fire, and flying out with Annabeth. I didn't know the extent of her injuries, but I knew i needed to get her to the plaza as fast as possible, I made my wings full size with a hundred foot wingspan while staying my normal height, to increase to power to weight ratio and hopefully be moving faster.

Annabeth passed out in my arms as soon as we cleared the treetops and my mind was just on autopilot. Before I knew it we were at the plaza, I shrunk my wings and folded them into my back making them disappear. I carried Annabeth into the lobby and everyone's eyes were on me and Annabeth right away. I ripped my mask and helmet off because I needed to breathe after sprint flying.

"Percy?" said some of the demigods.

"DON'T FUCKING PERCY ME! GET YOUR ASSES MOVING AND DO SOMETHING FOR ANNABETH RIGHT NOW OR I WILL CASTRATE EVERYONE OF YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs making everyone truly realize Annabeth's condition.

Apollo appeared in the lobby and said "What's going o- Percy?"

"FUCKING HELP ANNABETH THIS GODS DAMN INSTANT!" I screamed at him.

Without hesitating he grabbed Annabeth, and flashed her away to the infirmary. Everyone was staring at me with disbelief. I hated it.

"What? You guys have never seen a god before?" I snapped.

"When did you become a god?" asked a demigod in the back.

"A year ago when I went to Chaos's place after I left. Where the fuck is the infirmary?" I demanded.

"It's on the twelfth floor." said a satyr in the lobby.

I didn't even say thank you. I ran to the elevator, opened it, and smashed the 12 button over and over. As if that's actually going to get me there faster. As soon as the door opened, I ran out and looked at all the cots for annabeth, then saw a hotel room number crossed out and replace with _Operating Room_. I looked i and saw Apollo operating on Annabeth, I sat down in a chair and just stared through a glass wall he had set up. I don't know how long I was sitting there for, but eventually Apollo and his kids working stopped their work. Apollo came over, and walked through a door, sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry Percy. There isn't much we can do. She hasn't been just physically damaged by dark magic older than us gods, she is emotionally damaged. Her very essence is dying. Like she has no will to live anymore. Similar to what was happening to Jason Grace when He was stabbed with imperial gold. But this is worse because she is causing her own soul to die. Not an outside source."

I sat there in disbelief. Annabeth Chase, fought the mother of all spiders, went through Tartarus, and is now dying because of her will to live being lost.

"I cannot express how sorry I am. I did as much as I could to the physical damage, but there is so much dark magic involved along with her will to live being lost, even my godly healing powers are not enough."

I got up and walked out of the room, to the elevator, and out the lobby. Eyes following me the whole way. I think my dad came up to me to try and talk to me, but I didn't process it. I didn't process anything other than Annabeth is dying, and nothing can stop it. Before I knew it, I had walked to the east river. I kneeled at the edge, and let out a scream of absolute rage,sadness, anger, exhaustion, and love. The ground started shaking as soon as I opened my mouth, and I heard loud crashing sounds, explosions, and other sounds of mayhem and destruction as I let loose my emotions.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Rage

 **Percy POV**

I was sitting there for a couple hours lost in thoughts after I caused an earthquake that destroyed half of New York City. I didn't care. I just wanted to go kill some monsters and probably blow shit up. Most of all, I just wanted Annabeth to be fine. I'm sick of her always getting hurt because of me, now she's dying because of me. This is all my fault. I have to go see her. I stood up after hours of staring at my reflection. I quickly stumble around because my legs are asleep now. So I did what anyone would do if they could, I extended my wings and flew to the plaza. I got a clear view of the destruction I had caused, there were fires all over the places, car horns from underneath rubble. It looked like a hydrogen bomb had been dropped on New York and all but leveled New York City. I felt a slight twinge of guilt when I remembered many of these building were the homes to millions of people. But I still was more or less neutral.

I arrived at the plaza which thank god was still in tact and looking fine. I walked into the lobby and all the gods were there, except for Athena.

Zeus immediately stood up and walked over to me. "You have lots of explaining to do boy," he growled at me.

"Peace my brother," Poseidon intervened.

"Fine, just know that you are in deep shit, with or without your father standing up for you."

"I am not standing up for anyone. I am merely attempting to be more diplomatic and calm about the matters at hand," Poseidon said calmly.

"Whatever you say," snapped Zeus.

Poseidon then turned his attention to me. _Oh shit. I'd rather be in deep shit with Zeus than my dad right now._ His eyes were full of rage, sadness, relief, exhaustion, and a million other emotions. They were like an ocean right before a hurricane broke out, tense enough to walk on, and perfectly calm.

"Perseus," He started off, "where the hades have you been for the past year?"

"Father, I was in the palace of Chaos, training," I stated.

"When the hell did you become a god? I sure as shit know we Olympians didn't make you one."

"I became a god when I first arrived at Chaos's palace. When he made me a god, i was unconscious from the sudden surge of power for a few months. As soon as I woke, I spent every waking hour exercising and training up," I explained. I may be a primordial now, but that doesn't mean I'm not scared of my dad when he's pissed. See, the thing is, most people don't realize Poseidon is the most powerful Olympian, he is probably strong enough to hold his own against Chaos.

"I see, and how did you know when to return, or how the war had broken out, with you hiding in the deepest depths of the earth?"

"Chaos had his informants, as to keep him up to date with the wars progression, as to the fact that we are all technically fighting in his army to help him defeat Tartarus and Nyx."

"Very well. How come you accepted godhood from Chaos, but not us Olympians? Was it the fact he offered to make you as powerful as a primordial?"

 _Great, this is the embarrassingly emotionally sappy part._

"I never accepted godhood from you guys because at that point I had Annabeth in my life. I wanted to be a god really bad. But the fact that she and I were together held me back. I couldn't leave er behind. But when I confronted Chaos, Annabeth, who had been my anchor, broke away from me. So I had nothing holding me back from becoming a god. At least, before I realized Annabeth didn't mean to cheat on me like that," I said sheepishly.

"Understandable. But how come-" I cut Poseidon short.

"I didn't come here to be interrogated. I came here to see Annabeth. Please, just let me go see her, at least before she…" I couldn't finish my thoughts.

Poseidon looked like he had a million more questions, but agreed to let me go see Annabeth.

I made my way to the elevator with the eyes of all the gods and goddesses following me. When the elevator opened on floor 12, it was swamped with people. They were all gathered around. When they heard the ding of the elevator, they turned and saw me. As I walked to where they were, they parted for me as if I were moses. I made my way through them, and there was Annabeth, laying on a bed with all sorts of machines hooked to her that i don't even want to know what they all were.

As I approached Annabeth, I realized she was awake, and people were asking her questions and talking to her at her bedside, including Lady Athena. Annabeth didn't notice me until I had cleared my throat. She then looked at me, blinked a few times, and tears started pouring out of her eyes. I sat down next to her, and when I did, Annabeth whispered to Athena. Athena stood up, and told everyone to get lost pretty much.

Once everyone was cleared out, which took awhile due to the limit put on elevators, making them unable to carry 60+ demigods at once, i sat there in an awkward silence just staring at Annabeth.

"Where were you?" Annabeth asked breaking the silence.

"In the palace of Chaos."

"For a whole year?!" Annabeth said starting to raise her voice.

"I accepted godhood from Chaos, and then was unconscious for a few months-" I was cut off by Annabeth.

"You're a god now?!" She yelled at me.

"Yes, yes I am."

"God of what?"

"Storms, swordsmanship, sea creatures, as well as a partial god of the seas, war, battle strategy, and creation." I said.

"You have any powers that you think you can use to make oh I don't know, not dying?"

"Has Apollo told you why you are dying?" I asked.

"No, I assumed it was severe internal bleeding." She said.

"Use your brains, Annabeth. Apollo can heal internal bleeding no problem. Your dying because of dark magic and a loss for the will to live." I said. "What did they do to you?" I asked in a more cautious and quiet tone.

I saw a fear in her eyes I have never seen before. I saw so much pain and suffering, I couldn't stand it. I wanted to kill every goddamn monster in greek mythology for existing because of what those monsters have done to her, has left her scarred for life.

"What did they do?" I asked in a more pressing tone.

"They… They had me chained up in a den. They would whip and hit me to give any information as to where you are." She said.

I could tell she was hiding something. I have known her for 7 years, I think I would know when she is lying now.

"You're not telling the whole truth. Annabeth, for god's sake, what did they do to you? Please, tell me, I want to help in whatever way I can, but I can't do that without knowing everything."

"Th-they….. They raped me. Multiple times a day." she broke into uncontrollable sobbing.

Athena, who had been sitting there silently, gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Then she had a look of absolute hatred. A hatred that could melt steel. I personally wanted to rip every monster apart limb from limb, and castrate them with a dull rusty saw, then boil them in sulfur for all eternity. But at the moment, I didn't know what else to do, so I decided I just had to be there for Annabeth. I leaned onto her bed, and pulled her in for a tight hug, and let her cry into my shoulder. I can understand now why she has now will to live. To be a sex slave like that will create memories no person should have to, or wants to live with.

I just sat there hugging Annabeth and letting her cry into my shoulder until she fell asleep from exhaustion. As she was hugging me, I had to thank Chaos that my body armor was a bulletproof cotton T-shirt. When she fell asleep, I took all my gear off and set it on the floor. I planned to stay here for the night. I looked at Athena, and told her to go get some rest or have a meeting with the Olympians or whatever she needs to do to unwind. It was currently only around 9pm, but I was exhausted. I fell asleep on the chair, and immediately drifted into a nightmare.

There was Tartarus with his army, constantly laughing as Tartarus was whipping Annabeth's back. He then went up to her, and proceeded to do shit I don't want to describe. All while I'm stuck there, unable to do anything other than speak Annabeth's name over and over. Tartarus was looking at me the whole time, laughing, and spoke in my mind. _Nothing you can do now little hero._

I was shook awake by Annabeth on her bed. I looked at the clock and it said it was 2am.

"You seemed to be having a pretty bad nightmare. Why don't you come into the bed and lay down with me. I'm sure it's more comfortable than your chair." Annabeth said softly.

I didn't respond anything other than a tired OK. I climbed into the bed and just realized how big this actually were. It was a queen size memory foam bed that felt like laying on feathers. Annabeth wrapped her arms around me and layed her head on my chest and quickly fell back asleep. I didn't want to, I just wanted to soak in the feeling of having the girl I love sleeping soundly next to me. But sleep soon consumed me into its warm and inescapable hug, with no more dreams for the rest of the night..

Annabeth and I woke up together around a bunch of eyes staring down at us. Most of whom were the Olympians. Scratch that, they were all the Olympians.


	15. Chapter 15: Lust and Love

Chapter 15: Lust and Love

 **Percy**

Well shit. I wake up to see every major god and goddess staring down at Annabeth and I. Mostly at me. Then I remember, I just destroyed over half of NYC.

"Let me guess, I am in trouble for the earthquake?" I asked getting right to the point.

"You're damn right you are boy." Zeus said.

"Perseus," Poseidon started with a calm firmness that only a father can have and invoke the utmost fear, respect, and attention of their kid, "even if you are my son, and now a god, actions like these cannot go unpunished. I trusted you to be more responsible for your new powers. I understand you were grieving of the news about Miss Chase here, but as in any situation, with great power comes responsibility. And having the power of a god only means more responsibility. I am quite disappointed in your actions."

"I understand father." I truly felt embarrassed and sorry now. No situation in life can be as crushing than as a son hearing your father say that he is disappointed in you.

"What is his punishment?" Annabeth spoke up next to me.

Only now did I realize I was still in the bed next to Annabeth, and I was shirtless now, I must've gotten too hot during the night. And my lean and muscular torso was now exposed to everyone as I was now sitting up. Aphrodite was practically drooling like a dog over bacon right now while just staring at my abs and pecs.

Zeus spoke up snapping Aphrodite out of her trance thank gods.

"It will be decided one this war is over," he said.

"Okay then. Since we got that pointless conversation about something that may not happen for another year out of the way, I'm gonna go get breakfast," I said.

"You dare call that pointless? I can make your life pointless if you so wish, Jackson," Zeus roared at me.

"Ok, whatever. I'm hungry, and technically more powerful than you. So please, excuse me while I go for some breakfast," I said, instantly winning and leave Zeus with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Percy, I am going to warn you to not abuse your powers any further. There could be even more repercussions than Zeus's threat," Spoke up Chaos, whom I didn't know was even here.

"Yea yea, okay. Just let me go get some fucking food," I snapped. I was getting tired of being held back by gods and their most likely empty threats.

"Annabeth, you want anything?" I asked.

"I could go for some bacon right now," she replied.

That's the girlfriend I know.

"You got it wise girl," I said planting a kiss on her lips before heading down to breakfast in the dining room.

I don't know how she did it, but Lady Hestia has made it so we all have three full meals a day, including a continental breakfast with stuff like sausage, bacon, ham, eggs, toast, muffins, donuts, pancakes, waffles, fresh fruits from their native lands, coffee, and various juices and dairy products. We are all truly in her debt now for her sacrifices to provide us so well during this war. I loaded up a plate of pretty much everything, and got a glass of swiss miss chocolate milk.

I sat down to eat and I felt eyes on me the whole time I ate. It was like they've never seen me before. I looked down and realized I had forgotten my shirt. Oh well. I'm eating, I don't care.

"Perseus Jackson," said a female voice. I looked up and saw it was Lady Artemis. I got up and bowed to her, because, she may be a man-hater, I still have a lot of respect for her. After seeing her in action against Atlas and holding up the sky has given me a sense of respect for her that can never die away. Especially with how much she cares for her hunters, I have a soft spot for people who care for those willing to fight in their name.

"Lady Artemis," I said whilst bowing, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Stop bowing, and I only came here to say you have some nerve for standing up to my father like that. I respect that. Not too many people, even gods, are willing to defy or stand up to him."

"Thank you Lady Artemis," I said.

"Please, just call me Artemis from now on," she said.

"Yes ma'am."

I thought I saw her glance at my abs and chest, and maybe a slight blush in there. I cleared that thought from my head. She has spent the last four thousand years hating men, why would she change now?

"I just hope you recognize the fact that you may be a primordial, but Zeus is still a very powerful god himself, although, not as powerful as my uncle Poseidon I may admit," Artemis said. "I just hope you are slightly more careful with your tone next time you speak with him."

And with that, she turned and left. Does Artemis actually not hate me? I decided to again shake that thought out of my head and went to get a plate and completely fill it with bacon, sausage, eggs, more bacon, a couple waffles, more bacon, and a small bowl of fruit, as well as more bacon for Annabeth.

I then made my way back to the twelfth floor where she was at. As I exited, Apollo stopped me from leaving the elevator and said "She has her own room on floor 18 now. Here's a key to her room."

"Thank you."

So, I again rode the elevator up. As it opened, my favorite song of all time came on, which is One by Metallica. I first heard this song when I was 5 years old while in the car with my mom. My mom wanted to turn it off saying I was too young, but I insisted I liked it, and she kept it on. So ever since then, Metallica has been my favorite band. But I couldn't stay too long in the elevator, or ele Annabeth's food would get cold. So I exited the elevator and looked for the room with Annabeth's name on it. After walking down the halls, I found it. I inserted the key and walked into the room to a nearly naked Annabeth walking around with just a towel wrapped around her, covering her body, and one towel on her head to dry her hair.

"Percy!" She exclaimed, clearly startled.

"What? It's not like I haven't seen anything before!" I said.

"That was one time-"

"Twice"

"Doesn't matter! You should still knock or something! We have our clothes and gear in the bedroom now when we moved into this room." She told me.

"Want me to go outside the door and knock for you?"

"Don't be a smartass. Give me my meat." And she immediately turned red.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" she said while I collapsed to the floor in laughter.

"Real mature of you Percy Jackson!"

I finished my super mature moment, got up, and wiped the tears from my eyes. I had to say it, I just couldn't resist.

"The meat on that plate isn't the only meat I have!" I bursted out into another fit of laughter, meanwhile, Annabeth turned red in the face and opened her mouth to say something but promptly close it. Then something that shook me from my fit of maturity, was she got her thinking face on. Oh shit, I'm gonna get it.

"Percy, come here," she said in a sickeningly sweet tone. It was almost seducing.

I gulped down some saliva and made my way to her, she was standing at the foot of the bed. Once I was in reaching distance, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me really close to her, so our chests were touching, the only thing between us was a towel.

"I've missed you Percy, I love you. Being without you for a year was one of the hardest things I have ever gone through. Please don't leave me again," she said as she pulled me in for a tight hug and started to cry onto my bare chest.

"I won't Annabeth. And I have to get something off my chest… I am sorry for what happened with Tartarus's army. It's my fault that you were taken and tortured like that. Had I said who I was when I first came back, then none of that would have happened. It's my fault, I'm sorry-" I was shut up by a very passionate kiss from Annabeth, which I quickly returned.

She had to extend her feet just a little so she could kiss me properly as I am about 6 foot 3 inches now, compared to her 5 foot 8 inch frame. But I just now realized, we haven't truly been alone together in over a year. Over one years lust has built up, and was now being released by us both. But we aren't going to become slave to our own lustfulness, we are absolutely in love with each other, and we are about to commit an act of pure love with each other.

Annabeth has turned us 180 degrees so the bed was at the back of my knees. She used this to her advantage and pushed me backwards onto the bed gently with her straddling me, and sitting on my hips. She grabbed my face and resumed kissing me with pure passion. We were using our tongues to wrestle and assert dominance, although, we weren't trying too hard to win, we just were enjoying the fight. But we eventually needed air, so we broke apart with her nibbling my top lip as she parted.

She then got up from me, and took the towel off her head, and got to her knees. She ripped my pants off, exposing the tent I have in my boxers now.

"I wonder if I'll enjoy this meat as the bacon," she said smirking as she was about to pull my underwear off.

Just as she was reaching under them to take them off, there was a knock at the door. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"One second!" I yelled, quickly pulling my sweatpants back on with Annabeth going to the bathroom.

I got to the door and opened it. There was Hermes at my door, panting.

"Tartarus. Army. Attack. Now," he managed to let out between breaths, then took off running down the hall.

I ran to the bedroom to get some clothes that had been flashed here. I grabbed one of my shirts, they were all like armor incase you didn't know. Some of my armor jeans, and my black tactical boots. I then grabbed riptide, a spear, and some grenades.

"What's going on?" Annabeth came out and asked.

"Tartarus is attacking," I simply said.

I just realized what Annabeth was wearing now, just some blue/grey translucent lacy bras and panties that didn't really hide too much. Needless to say, I got a little excited.

"Dammit. I was hoping we could pick up where we left off," she said.

"Me too."

She then took her bras and panties off, leaving her perfect figure exposed.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" I asked nervously. Mostly because we're under attack, and Annabeth is… you know….

"I'm changing. I'm not gonna ruin my favorite underwear while fighting. What did you think I was doing?"

"Nothing." I said.

"Percy Jackson! You naughty and horny little boy!" She exclaimed. "We're under attack, and you're thinking about sex?"

"I didn't mean to!"

"I forgive you." She said with a wink.

"Good, now that you're changed, let's go kick some ass," I said giving her a peck right on her lips before putting my mask and helmet on.

 **Annabeth**

While I was making out with Percy, I felt great. I could feel myself getting stronger and healthier. I had found my will to live again. And my will to live was Percy. Just holding him in my arms filled me with ecstasy. As we were making out, I could feel a year's worth of pent up lust ready to escape from me, and I was perfectly fine with that. Then there was a god damn knock. I figured it wouldn't be anything so I went and grabbed some of my most sexy underwear, and put them on. Only to find out we're under attack, so I change, and Percy is staring at me mouth open. I love that expression on him, he's not dumb, not by a long shot, but I think it's cute when he turns into a vegetable mesmerised by something, preferably me, but boys will be boys.

 _-linebreak-_

And here we are, facing the army of Tartarus, and in front, was old raisin face himself. Spread out to either side of him were all the Titans and Giants, including Kronos himself on a massive skeleton stallion.

"Demigods, gods, and primordial," Tartarus started off, directing primordial at Percy. I couldn't see his expression, but I could see every one of his muscles flexed, tight and ready to pounce. Even without looking at his face, I could see he was filled with an absolute fury. "You all think you can defeat us. You can't, there are too few of you, and you are all simply too weak to carry out victory."

"You may want to think about that again raisin face," Percy said next to me. Then I realized he was his full size, along with all of the other gods, except Percy was by far taller than them, at fifty feet, with the Olympians at forty.

"Ah, the little warrior of Chaos. Or should I say Perseus Jackson. How is your little girlfriend Annabeth doing? I do miss her," Tartarus said.

"I am doing perfectly fine, and ready to kick your pathetic wrinkly raisin ass," I snapped at him.

Tartarus sneered at me, then directed his attention to the majority again. "You may surrender, and live as our humble servants for all of eternity. Or you can choose to fight, and be destroyed."

"Fat chance on choice number one. This is the army of Chaos, we will not surrender," Percy said.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about little old Chaos," said Tartarus. "You guys remember Chaos?"

His entire army burst out laughing and jeering. I had no clue why. Just then, a darkness fell over everyone, and Nyx appeared alongside Tartarus, with a chained fifty foot Chaos at her feet. He looked like hell, he was cut up, bruised, bleeding golden ichor.

"Yea, we beat Chaos while Percy and Annabeth were, ah, catching up, I guess you could say."

And his army started laughing again like the morons they were.

Chaos stirred slightly at Nyx's feet, but no one noticed.

"Yeah, we're still not gonna surrender, actually I think it's time we stop the smack talk, and get right to the main event," Percy said with a calm rage in his voice that even scared me. Then, he charged straight at Tartarus himself.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the cliffhanger, actually, no I'm not. Please review, as always, constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged. Let me know if I should end up making this story, or further stories down the road more "M-Rated" if you know what I mean! ;) Thanks guys, you've been epic!**


	16. Chapter 16: This Motherfucker

Chapter 16: Fighting a 50 foot raisin.

 **Percy**

This motherfucker. This is the sonofabitch that tortured my girlfriend, and now he has the audacity to brag about it? Not on my motherfucking watch is he gonna get away with it. So what do I do? Out of rage and my impulse, I charged the 50 foot primordial god that looks like an oversized raisin. It took him a second to realize what I was doing, but at that point he was quick to react.

He pulled out his massive black sword from its sheath and met my strike with surprising speed. We locked eyes, and an understanding was made. Only one of us will come out alive. He then kicked me in the chest, but with lots of training from enchanted dummies has taught me great form and balance so I don't get kicked backwards, unfortunately, the 50 foot god in front of me was not a dummy, and made me lose my balance quite significantly. He took advantage of my disadvantage and tried to strike down onto me. Knowing I wouldn't be able to bring my sword up in time, I rolled out out the way, got to my feet, and kicked the back of his knee so i collapsed, I tried to jab, but he parried it easily. He jumped to his feet with seriously surprising agility. We then did that stupid movie thing with our swords pointing at each other and just walking in a circle.

"The great Perseus Jackson, so called the greatest hero of this generation, if not, all time," Tartarus started, "I was expecting a challenge. Apparently not."

His monster army cronies then laughed, and I realized, everyone on either side was just watching us.

"If you want a challenge, I can give you one, that was just warm up raisin face," I retorted.

At this point, Tartarus morphed his ugly face into an ugly ass vortex. I was hoping he had forgot that feature. He then charged at me, and our swords met and sent sparks flying. This went on for a long time, I strike, he'd block, he'd strike, I block. Eventually, despite us both being gods, one of us would get tired and make a mistake. He tried to slash at my midsection, but I parried his strike away, and feinted a slash of my own, only to kick him square in the chest and send him flying backward.

"Very good Perseus Jackson. Let's how you handle an arena," Nyx said from my right.

Before I could respond, everything around me changed. Instead of the streets of Manhattan, we were now in a massive arena similar to the colosseum in Rome, only about ten times the size.

"Fighters, welcome to the Colosseum of Hell!" Nyx announced from the emperor's booth.

Looking around at the sky, I realized we were truly in hell, back in the pit of Tartarus. Of course its his home turf where he is stronger. Why wouldn't the bad guy cheat like that to have an upper hand.

"All powers are welcome, dirty tricks are accepted, and as always, it's a fight to the death," she added, and everyone cheered, at least I think everyone cheered, because I don't think my allies would be cheering for my potential death.

"You scared Jackson?" Tartarus said in front of me. If he had his normal ugly face instead of his vortex thingy, I'm sure he's smirking like a cocky little fuck twit.

"Nah, in fact, I think I am quite ready to kick your ass," I responded. _Nice response you dumbass_ , I thought to myself. So, to seem like not an absolute idiot, I charged at him.

I made an attempt to strike downward, but he blocked it with ease and kicked my legs out from under me. I rolled to the side to avoid damage to the family jewels, after all, they are priceless. I got to my knees only to be met by a purple fist to the side of my face. I was knocked sideways with already being off balance. I was dazed, that guy has one hades of a left hook. Tartarus pointed the tip of his sword right at my chest, and in one swift motion, he ended it all. But, I'm still here, I realized his sword was touching my shirt, and I remembered my shirt is practically invincible armor. The look on Tartarus's face was priceless, he was filled with rage, and confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"My shirt is armor dipped in the styx," I said.

"Oh well, I'll just cut your puny head right off your shoulders," He said.

I forgot I was still laying prone on the ground and just shart myself. I rolled to the side as fast as I could, and stabbed my sword into the ground while still only on my knees. The effect made a large crevice in the ground between tartar sauce and I. I then used my powers to fill it with acidic water.

"Very impressive, Jackson. Now it's time I use a couple tricks up my sleeve," Tartarus said.

I couldn't tell what he was doing, but all of a sudden, my mind was filled with memories. Memories of times I had been in sheer terror, the time the Minotaur was holding my mom by her throat, then crushing her to dust. The time I was dreaming and Kronos was pulling me to the pit of Tartarus. Then it was hearing Annabeth scream in pain as she was stabbed by Ethan Nakamura. And when I was in Mt. St. Helens being set on fire by the Telekhines. And when I was locked in battle with Kronos in the palace of Olympus. Worst of all was when I heard Annabeth was going to die. All of these memories and more flooded my mind and sent me into an uncontrollable terror within a second. I could feel myself paling and sweating profusely.

"You enjoying the show Jackson? You see what I do now? I'm not some ancient primordial god of a pit. I am fear, I instill fear like no other being, there may be other gods of fear, but none are as effective as I am. I can instill enough fear to drive a man made enough to suicide. I can instill enough fear to paralyze you, and then kill you. And who knows, I might just take your Annabeth away from you after I slaughter your worthless self," said Tartarus.

Hearing him talk about Annabeth like that instilled an emotion all right, but it wasn't fear. It was rage, even more than when I faced him in the streets and heard him taunting Annabeth. I gripped riptide, and touched a button on my watch, making it expand into a circular shield with intricate designs courtesy of Tyson.

"Try me bitch." And I charged again. Third time's a charm, right?

I feinted a jab with my sword, and slashed at him, cutting his arm. I then hit him over the head with my shield, dazing him. I continued this relentless attack, giving him no yield, but he has had thousands of years more practice than me. He was blocking my every move, anticipating my strikes. I tried to feint a jab, but he saw the move coming, and he met my strike, then twisted his sword disarming me easier than even Luke. He kicked me in the chest and sent me flying. I hit my head on the colosseum wall and was almost knocked unconscious. He walked towards me slowly, swinging his sword in a wide arc in front of him as if he were farming wheat.

"Percy, Percy, Percy," Tartarus made a tsk tsk sound. "I was honestly expecting more from you. After all, you are Perseus Jackson, the slayer of Kronos, the giant killer, and the son of Poseidon. I mean, you escaped from my pit for God's sake! I cannot deny you were powerful; as a demigod and are even more so now as a primordial, but you will _NEVER_ be able to defeat me. Especially when I posses your old friend Luke Castellian."

Okay, that threw me off, Luke? WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?

"Luke is dead," I managed to get out. I was trying to stand up by leaning against the wall of the arena. Holy Hades underpants I really hit my head hard.

"Yes, and no. When he sacrificed himself to kill Kronos," Tartarus said, "Kronos managed to hold on barely until Luke himself died. And then Kronos pulled Luke into the pit of me with him. So Luke is technically not dead. He could come back, but we won't let him. Kronos and the titans are taking very good care of him. At least in their eyes. And as a prisoner in my domain, I can use him as what would you call it, a backup generator perhaps? Or a turbocharger in a car would be better. I am using his life force, and once it is gone from him, I will have all his skill. I will be more powerful than ever. But, where was I? Oh yeah, I was about to kill you."

Just then I noticed something. Annabeth there in the crowd. My anchor, and I was pulled from the land of the dazed, and got a second wind. I reached into my pocket where Riptide had appeared by now, and I met Tartarus's strike just in time. He and I were exchanging strikes, jabs and slashes over and over. Neither of us could get a break. He tried to feint a slash at me, but I disarmed him and caught a lucky break.

I cut his thigh, and noticed it healing, slowly, but surely. I hit him over the head with my shield hard enough to dent it. So I threw it off to the side, and started punching him over and over and over in the face. He was soon staggering around like a drunk man. So I took my sword, and tried to lop off his head.

"Perseus Jackson!" Someone from the crowd yelled. Upon instinct, I looked up, big mistake. Tartarus wasn't as injured as he looked, and was now healed. He kicked my legs from under me again and took my to the ground. I quickly recovered and got to my feet. All around me, the colosseum slowly started to dissolve into nothing, and my army was behind me, and Tartarus's was behind him. Almost immediately, his army charged. I looked behind me and saw everyone was being affected by the air in the pit. They were all coughing and had blisters. I quickly concentrated on a place, and teleported everyone there. Everyone was back in front of the plaza.

After a second I conjured a few hundred cups for everyone and filled them with fire water from the phlegmy river. I don't know where I got that power from, but I did.

"Drink the water everyone, it's like a pepper, at first, kinda bad, but will get better," I said.

They all looked reluctant to drink fire, I couldn't blame them, but they all did, and had the same response as Annabeth and I when we were in Tartarus together. They were all choking and tearing up from the taste and heat. I had a Carolina Reaper pepper, which is the world's hottest pepper, a few years ago, that's as close as any mortal substance can get to the water from the river of phlegm. I had some nectar and ambrosia myself. I got to normal people size, or normal for me which is around 6'3", when I was confident that Tartarus wasn't coming back anytime soon. I started walking around people and just talking in the lobby and various floors of the plaza, then I realized the time was around 11 p.m. so I headed on up to my room, I hadn't seen Annabeth anywhere, so I figured she'd be there if nowhere else.

 **Annabeth**

Watching Percy fight like that was an eye opener. Percy was the best fighter I have ever seen, he has even killed the god of war. But watching Tartarus was something else, he was insane. But Percy was still holding his ground fairly well. I don't know how much he was paying attention to Tartarus's facial expressions since he probably was more worried about not being impaled, but Tartarus lost his vortex face pretty quick since he was probably putting most of his concentration into fighting Percy. His face was contorted in concentration, worry, fear, anger, and surprise. He was just barely blocking Percy's strikes. He was lucky a couple times when he kicked Percy's feet out from under him, only for Percy to roll away and get to his feet. Only when Tartarus was using his powers to control one's fears did he truly have an advantage. We couldn't really hear what was being said due to the roar of the crowd, but he said something and Percy went back to ultimate rage mode and pressed Tartarus even harder.

Then Nyx called Percy's name to try and distract him, which momentarily worked. So, Nyx must've made the colosseum dissolve to nothing and both armies were teleported behind tartarus and Percy. The colosseum must've been protecting us from the sulfuric air, because as soon as it was gone, blisters started to pop up all over us and we couldn't breathe. So Percy teleported us out of there. Tartarus must've been worn out from his fight and decided to recoup as he didn't follow us.

Earlier today I was really sad when Hermes came to the door to announce Tartarus was attacking. I hadn't been with Percy truly alone in over a year, and we haven't done it since almost just a few days after the war with Gaea ended. I was practically desperate at this point to feel Percy's warmth, his rock hard abs and chest, and his rock hard… you get the idea. It's been a long time since he and I did it, so tonight, he is all mine. But I wasn't sure how to make this night truly special for him. I was pacing my room for several minutes before I gave up. Here I am, the architect of Olympus and I can't even plan a night for my boyfriend. So I did the last thing I would ever want to do, I called an expert in this department, the goddess of love, Aphrodite.

"You prayed for a certain goddesses advice?" She popped into my room and asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately," was my response.

She sat down on the couch with a patient expression on her face. "What can I help you with dear?"

"I was with percy this morning, and we were about to…" I stopped unsure how to phrase it.

"Have sex? Make love? Fuck each other silly?" Aphrodite put in her own words.

"To be blunt, yes. But then Tartarus attacked and we were taken out of the heat of the moment. But I still want to be with him. We haven't done it in almost a year and a half, and I'm almost desperate. Maybe I am even a little desperate," I said.

"That is very understandable, Annabeth. You haven't made love to the man of your dreams in over a year. You haven't hardly truly been alone with him in over a year. In all honesty, he is probably feeling the same, maybe even more so. He's probably feeling guilty for what's happened to you, guilty for leaving, and he probably is wanting to make it up to you. But being a guy, especially a teenage, one of the first things that's gonna come to his mind is sex. He has already been with you, he loves you a lot, and he can't get enough of you. Especially when he hasn't properly had sex with you, once a guy gets introduced to sex, they cannot get enough of it, especially from the person they love. So don't be ashamed, you aren't sailing alone," Aphrodite said.

Holy crap, that actually helped.

"Thanks a lot! But I still need your help planning tonight," I said.

"No problem, I would personally make it really dark, like turn off all the lights, and have candles lit up all over, and probably a rose petal trail leading to the bedroom, which of course, has you in it. It's slightly cheesy, but very effective and romantic," she sighed.

"Thank you so much!" I hugged her which probably surprised her. Honestly, how could something that simple not even cross my mind.

 **Percy**

I got to normal people size, or normal for me which is around 6'3", when I was confident that Tartarus wasn't coming back anytime soon. I started walking around people and just talking in the lobby and various floors of the plaza, then I realized the time was around 10 p.m. so I headed on up to my room, I hadn't seen Annabeth anywhere, so I figured she'd be there if nowhere else.

I got to the top floor and wandered through the halls to my room. I was occasionally stopped to get told good job while fighting Tartarus. I didn't think it was that good a fight. He kept catching me off guard and would have killed me had it not been for my shirt. I got to me room and saw there was a do not disturb sign thingy on the door. She must just be asleep, I'll be quiet while entering.

As I entered the room I noticed something, there were candles everywhere, and rose pedals on the floor. I decided to floor the rosey trail, and it let right to the master bedroom. The door was slightly ajar so I slowly peeked in.

"Don't be shy, I don't bite… hard," said a voice that sounded like Annabeth.

I slowly opened the door to see a very beautiful girlfriend of mine laying on the bed.


	17. Chapter 17: Love and Hate

Chapter 17: Love and Hate

 **Warning, I decided to make this story rated M so I can play around a little more ;) Plus, with the graphics and language involved, it shoulda been rated M anyways, but I will have some lemons involved now as well, not in earlier chapters because I am a lazy piece of shit (who happens to weight lift and be a competitive swimmer) and don't feel like changing those chapters, except chapter 16. I realized I made Percy too OP so I changed that in Ch.16, and I also threw in a couple curveballs involving former characters. :)**

 **Percy**

 _This is gonna be interesting._ I made my way to the bed, and saw what Annabeth was wearing. She had a light blue/grey transparent bra and panties on, the same ones as earlier. I could see through her bras slightly and was completely mesmerized. I got to the bed Annabeth got up from laying on her back propped up by her elbows, and was not crawling on her hands and knees across the california king size bed to the foot where I was at. I looked down at Annabeth who then sat up and trailed her hands up my thighs, and under my shirt, feeling my abs and chest.

"Percy," she said softly, "It's been too long since we've been together, alone. I'm sorry for what happened with Nicholas, please forgive-"

I cut her off right there with my lips crashing onto hers. Of course I'm gonna forgive her. She's my wise girl and I'm her seaweed brain. I pulled away from the kiss.

"Of course I forgive you Annabeth, I love you, you know that right?" I said.

"I know, I was just worried-"

I pecked her lips again, I'm too nice to say shut up. Either that or her lips are just a complete drug.

"Stop thinking and worrying so much, just relax every now and then." I said kissing her again.

But this time, the kiss was more. It was filled with lust and love. A lust that only built up when we sampled each other for the first time this morning in a long time, but were cut short. Annabeth's hands were roaming all over my body, feeling my abs, my chest. I decided to do the same to her. I touched her waist, and slowly brought my hand up her stomach, feeling her athletic body and silky smooth skin. My hands explored all the way up to her breast, where I grabbed and squeezed them through her lacy transparent bra earning a soft moan from her as we made out. She got bored of just kissing, so her tongue pecked at my lips, begging for entrance. I let her tongue enter my mouth and the fight for dominance began. Our tongues swirling around each other's mouth wrestling, but neither one wanting to win, just fighting for the sake and enjoyment of fighting.

After a minute or two, we broke apart for air. I'm not sure how many of you know this, but making out, especially french kissing, can get pretty heated, and in turn can make you short of breath. Since we were already broken apart, Annabeth grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up and over my head. I decided I had been standing for too long, so I crawled onto the bed next to Annabeth, and she gently pushed me onto my back. She then straddled my waist, and crashed her lips back onto mine. Our tongues once again started dancing together. I started to feel up Annabeth's body again. Running my hands up her thighs, then to the inside of them. I heard that was pretty much any womans weak spot, and I guess it must be true and I earned a moan from her. I started rubbing my hands up and down the inside of her thighs, getting tantalizingly close to her pussy.

I got bored of just rubbing her thighs, so I moved my hands behind her and firmly grabbed her athletic squat butt. Next to Clarisse, Annabeth has the best and most fit ass at camp, and it's all mine right now. Annabeth had begun to grind her hips onto mine which had quite the effect on my already semi-hard cock. I moved my hands from her ass and up her back to her bra clasp and undid it. It was a lot easier than what most people say. Annabeth's firm 36D size breasts spilled out and I instantly went to play with them. They've gotten slightly larger than last time I played with them. As I was massaging her tits, I got and idea. I pinched her nipples. She squealed into my mouth and suddenly sat upright.

"I think it's time we get down do business Mr. Jackson," said Annabeth with a smirk that didn't match the authority in her tone.

She then scooted her way off my hips and in between my legs. She reached her hands up my legs, dragging her fingers over my thighs and up to the hem of my jeans and pulled them off, boxers too. My eight and a half inch rock hard erection sprung out. Annabeth just stared at it with her mouth open.

"I think that's gotten a little bigger than last time I saw it," she said. Which was true , it's grown about an inch and a half since last time. But last time, I wasn't a god.

"Hey, since your mouth is open, you might as well do something with it other than catch flies," I said with a smirk.

She didn't even give a smartass comment back to me. She just started going to work on my dong. She slowly started pumping her hand up and down while she leaned in and gave the tip a little kiss. Then, she was slowly licking my dick from base to tip and back down again. Tantalizingly slow. _This isn't pleasure, this is torture!_ I joked to myself. Annabeth spit onto my cock and started pumping her hand up and down my shaft faster while she started licking and sucking on my balls.

"Oh gods Annabeth!" I moaned out.

She continued to suck on my balls while pumping up and down. She would swirl her tongue around licking and slurping on my scrotum. I should have come from the pleasure, but I was able to hold off. Annabeth got bored of this, and then decided to give my cock a little more attention. She slowly started to bring my dick into her mouth, barely an inch at a time. _She is so going to pay for this teasing_ , I thought with a sinister plan forming. I was quickly drawn away from my thoughts as Annabeth almost completely took my dick out of her mouth, then suddenly dropped her head down onto it. My response to this extreme sudden pleasure was to grab a handful of hair and buck my hips. Trying to drive every millimeter of my cock down her throat. I must say, she took it as if she were one of Aphrodite's daughters from what I hear about them.

Annabeth continued bobbing her head up and down my cock, all the way up, all the way down. She had me in elysium. Then she started to swirl her tongue around while she bobbed her head and started humming in the back of her throat, sending me over the edge and into the Isles of Blest.

I released my load all into her mouth while I bucked my hips and shoved my cock as deep as it could go. She swallowed it all and only gagged a little.

"You like that seaweed brain?" She asked.

"Hades yeah. When did you learn to suck cock like that?" I asked, half worried she has been cheating on me. Well, it wouldn't be cheating as I sorta dumped her technically…. So yeah…

"I haven't been cheating on you if that's what you're getting at. I asked Aphrodite for help to plan tonight, and she also gave us her blessing. Which means we could pretty much put any pornstar to shame when it comes to lovemaking," she said.

Not gonna lie, I really was nervous for a second. But I am kind of glad that we have Aphrodite's blessing. That means this will be all the more fun.

"My turn for some fun," I said as I sat up, grabbed Annabeth by her waist, and flipped us so I was on top.

I position myself so my face was right in front of her pussy, I decided it was time for a little payback from her teasing me. I blew gently onto her pussy lips, sending a shudder through her body.

"Please! It feels cold!" Annabeth tried to say, but ended up moaning it out, only fueling my tease fest.

I blew on it a couple more times, then decided to use just straight up torture. I barely brushed my thumb over her clit, sending another wave of shudders through her body. I then slowly licked her full and pink lips, painfully slow for her. She tried using her hands to shove my face into her pussy to get more out of it, but I resisted her hands and sat up.

"Tsk tsk tsk. It's fine for you to tease me, but not for me to tease you? That's not how this works," I said. I wonder if my godly powers can extend to the bedroom at all. I tried by thinking of something, and snapping my fingers. And guess what, it worked! Being a part god of creation must give me that ability. But what I thought of were restraints to tie to the bedposts. They were already tied to the posts, all I had to do was tie up Annabeth now. I'm not into BDSM or anything weird like that, but I like the idea of being in control, and teasing the hades out of Annabeth. I crawled on top of Annabeth so I was straddling her waist, and then tried to tie Annabeth down. She playfully tried to fight back, but in the end submitted to me.

"Oh what are you going to do to me, master?" she asked seductively with puppy eyes. Gods, those stormy eyes are amazing. I could look into them for all eternity and be completely happy. But I had other plans at the moment.

"Oh, I'm just gonna get a little payback. You know, for you teasing me and all," I said nonchalantly.

"Please don't! I will do anything for you!" she tried.

"You know, it's hard to take you seriously when you're naked and tied up. Besides, I think you like it," I said with a smile.

Annabeth violently blushed when I revealed how I can't take her seriously right now. I decided I was going to get through with my plan. I went back down to her pussy, and slowly licked again, this time, I lightly brushed her clit with my tongue. Annabeth shivered like she was naked and just fell into the hudson river in January. I loved it. I licked up her lips again, then went back down her lips, and back up, and back down. She was trying to grind her hips onto my face to get some sort of real pleasure outside of just me teasing her.

"Percy…. Please…. Please stop teasing me. I promise I will be a good girl from now on," she said.

"Oh, you may say that now, but deep down, you know you're very naughty. Aren't you Miss Chase?" I retorted.

"Please Percy, I beg you to stop teasing me!"

Those were the words I wanted to her. So, I decided to reward her by diving into her pussy for real this time. I licked her clit, brushing my tongue up and down, side to side, in circles, all while pumping one finger in and out of her pussy. The sudden feeling had her moaning like crazy.

"Oh, Percy Percy Percy, gods yes Percy!"

I started licking her clitoris faster and faster, and adding another finger to pump her pussy with. I had moved my fingers so the tips were brushing against her pussy wall in her front. You know, so they were essentially facing her stomach area. I did this because a woman's g-spot is on the ventral (stomach, front) side of her vagina. I soon found a more spongy feeling area in her pussy which means I had found her g-spot. So, I did what any man with brains would do, I started rubbing it like crazy. Annabeth started going crazy at this and was full out screaming and bucking her hips when I starting rubbing her g-spot.

"OH GODS YES PERCY! JUST LIKE THAT! FASTER FASTER FASTER! I'M GONNA CUM!" she screamed out.

I felt her pussy start convulsing around my fingers and pulled my fingers out of her vagina and stopped licking her clit.

"What the hades Percy? I was so close to cumming," she whimpered out.

"Naughty girls don't get to cum," I said and snapped my fingers making the restraints let go of her. "But now, it's time for the main event."

I position myself so I was looking straight into her eyes, and had my cock right at the entrance of her pussy. Despite already cumming a while ago, my cock was hard again. People don't realize, that like girls, guys can cum multiple times in a sex session. It just takes a lot more out of guys than girls to cum due to the fact that guys release more spunk and that it's practically made on the spot. But this isn't biology class, this is me about to fuck my girlfriend silly.

"Are you ready?" I asked Annabeth.

She just nodded while never breaking eye contact. I slowly started to enter her pussy with my cock. Gods she's as tight as a virgin. But I know she's not, meaning there is no hymen to break as we have done it before. Annabeth started moaning as soon as my large dick entered her.

"Aphrodite's blessing…. Tight as… I want… So... I'm... virgin tight…." she mustered out breathless as I had gotten my dick fully sheathed inside her.

If she wants to be as tight as a virgin, I could have fun with this. But I was pulled from that thought as I pulled my dick out from her pussy, and then when I got to my tip, I thrust into her again. The feeling of her tight and very wet pussy had me feeling like I was in the isles of blest. After a little bit I started to pick up my speed. Annabeth was now moaning quite vocally. I got bored of just thrusting in and out of her, so I bent down and started playing with her breasts. I was squeezing one with my left hand and pinching her nipple occasionally, while I was sucking and nibbling on her left nipple. Not all girls get super pleasured by this, but my girlfriend is one of them. She started moaning louder almost screaming my name as I was thrusting in and out and full speed. After about ten minutes of this, my arms were tired from holding my upper body up. So, I pulled out of Annabeth, and layed down next to her on my back.

"Ride me, Annabeth," I said.

Without any hesitation, she got up too, and straddled my waist. She positioned my dick right at her entrance, and slowly slid herself down onto me. She barely gave herself any time before she was riding me full speed. I figured out her rhythm, and started thrusting myself matching her rhythm, trying to get the most out of this for us both. I then reached up and started playing with Annabeth's bouncing boobs and went to town on squeezing them and tweaking her nipples making her moan even more so, to the point where she was just screaming.

"OH YES PERCY! KEEP DOING THAT! FUCK ME HARDER! HARDER! OH GODS YES! I'M CUMMING!" This time I let her cum, mostly because I was close myself.

"Oh gods, Annabeth! I'm cumming too!" I yelled out.

"Cum inside me! Cum for me baby!"

Her pussy already tight pussy tightened and spasmed as Annabeth hit her orgasm, the insane tightness of her pussy now sent me over the edge, and I came with her. I released my load deep into her pussy and she collapsed onto my chest once our orgasms were finished.

"That… was amazing," Annabeth said breathlessly.

"Yeah. It really was something else. We're gonna have to thank Aphrodite for her little present," I managed to get out.

"You don't say."

With that, Annabeth and I fell asleep, holding each other close, not wanting to ever let go.

 **THIRD PERSON POV (DARK PRISON CELL IN TARTARUS)**

As the prisoner was whipped, he let out a scream out pure pain.

"YOU INSOLENT PIECE OF SHIT! YOU HAD ONE JOB, AND YOU FAILED!" yelled the Titan in pure rage. His golden eyes showing no emotion, other than hatred. His blonde hair shining in the darkness of the prison cell, and throwing every ounce of his very athletic build into each and every whip to the prisoner Luke.

"Fuck you Kronos. I didn't fail and you know that. I tried sacrificing myself to kill you," the nearly lifeless Luke Castellan said.

 _CRACK_. The whip came down on Luke once more. At this point, he was so drained of energy, he couldn't even cry out in pain.

"You better watch your tongue, boy. Just be grateful I am only whipping you, rather than making you hold the weight of the sky again. That job is currently help by my son Nicholas," spat Kronos.

 **Is this another cliffhanger for you guys? I don't know, I just enjoy these sick and twisted ways to end chapters so much! Let's see what happens to Luke and Nicholas (Kronos's son) in later chapters, shall we? *internally laughing like mad scientist***


	18. Chapter 18: Nightmare

**Hahahaha! You guys almost forgot about Nicholas didn't you? You don't just add your own character and do nothing with him! That's not how this works. So, he is Kronos's son? Hmmmm.. I wonder how this will play out… And I wonder what is in store for 'ol Lukey. I am as clueless as you guys are. My fingers have a mind of their own, so let's see what they type up, shall we?**

Chapter 18: Nightmare

 **Annabeth**

I can't believe what happened last night. It was one of the most exhilarating experiences of my life. It was probably even more intimate and personal than my first time with Percy. It was full of pure love, a love that not many people truly know the feeling of. I have literally been to hell and back with the guy, I have taken a knife for him, and I even cheated on him, and he still stay by my side through the whole journey. I feel like I can do anything when I am with him, whether it be get a new personal achievement, or just do anything, as in be goofy and a complete dork at times. I hate when girls say their boyfriends are their best friend, because it's more than that. Sure, you can relax and be yourself with your best friend, but there is a whole other layer deeper than that.

Percy is by far, the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. He is there when I am sad, depressed, mad, and downright goofy. Even if I am mad, and try getting some alone time, even if I know being with Percy will be the only thing to help, he knows that. He looks at me with his intense sea green eyes, and makes a cute little puppy face that will make me feel better instantly in any situation.

As I was waking up, I realized Percy and I were still naked, and he was still inside me. And I didn't give any fucks. I was hugging Percy as tight as I could, and not wanting to leave his warmth. I felt like wherever he was is where I belong, and right now, that is in the world's most comfortable bed. I moved ever so slightly, and heard a voice that melted my heart whenever I hear it.

"Good morning wise girl," Percy said.

His masculine baritone voice was rich and was a voice people tended to follow. A lot of that had to do with the fact his voice was just loud and had a natural leadership tone to it. But when I hear it, I hear a layer of pure love, kindness, and a pain no one people should ever have in their voice. Percy has been through so much in his short 19 years here on earth. I suppose that number is void now that he's a god. I was lost in thought when I heard the voice again.

"Annabeth, you awake?" Percy asked.

"Yeah…" I said dreamily and held Percy tighter.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Nah…."

"I thought you were still asleep considering you didn't move or say anything."

"I just don't wanna move. I wanna be here with you all day." I said, and wiggled my hips around, and I got just the reaction I was hoping for. I felt Percy harden up inside me.

"Umm, Annabeth, I don't wanna move either, but I kinda gotta take a leak." Percy said.

"You men and your always peeing at the crack of dawn." I joked as I rolled off of him. Looking at the clock, it was pretty much the crack of dawn, it was just a little past 7:00. I lay in bed thinking about a million things at once, because that's how you live stress-free. After a minute or two I heard the toilet flush, and a still naked Percy walked out of the bathroom.

"We should probably get some breakfast. We'll have a fun day of planning and war prep to do," he said.

"Can we I don't know, just not do today?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, no." He said with a solemn look.

"You think we can at least have a quicky?" I asked

"I don't see why not," he said with a smirk and pounced onto the bed.

After a fifteen minute "quicky", although I suppose 15 minutes isn't really quick, we got dressed and were ready to go get food. We held hands the entire way down, and I personally have never felt closer to Percy.

 **Percy**

Last night was amazing. I had a good hard fuck session with my girlfriend that lasted quite a while, probably about an hour. Then I had a good night's sleep, until the dreams came.

 _ **~~Flashback~~**_

 _I'm standing in a dark hallway, only Zeus knows where. It was musty and there was barely any light, except for two candles at the sides of a big iron door. I walked to the door, my feet effortlessly carrying me as if I were a cloud. As I got got closer, I could hear screams emanating from the room. I crept up to the door, and put my ear to it to listen._

" _Just be grateful I am only whipping you, rather than making you hold the weight of the sky again. That job is currently help by my son Nicholas," said a deep raspy voice I know all too well._

" _Fuck you Kronos. Fuck you, fuck Tartarus, and fuck whatever you think you will accomplish. You couldn't ever beat Percy Jackson as a demigod, what makes you think you will win now if he is a primordial?" said a Luke Castellan who was clearly in pain._

" _You think we can't win. We have two of the most powerful primordials, Tartarus and Nyx. Chaos is in chains, and yet again, we have a spy, we shall have the ultimate leverage over Jackson. Our plans are unfolding perfectly. The loss of the Titans and Giants were both test runs. Simply to wear down the Olympians for the main event," said Kronos. CRACK!_

" _I think I am done with you for now. I will go see if my…. Spawn, Nicholas has learned his lesson yet," Kronos said._

 _With that, the big iron door swung open, and out cam Kronos, standing well over six feet, built like a The Rock, and had golden eyes. As he walked out, he stopped and turned his head, looking me in the eyes._

" _Hello again Perseus Jackson. You really shouldn't eavesdrop, it's not very polite."_

 _He brought his whip down onto me and I woke with a start in a cold sweat, shaking profusely, Annabeth still cuddled next to me with a slight smile on her face. My heart melted on sight, and I felt at ease again knowing she was at my side. I drifted back off into a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night._

 _ **~~End Flashback~~**_

I was completely lost in thought of that dream, and didn't even notice we were already at the cafeteria.

"You okay Percy?" Annabeth asked looking at me with worry.

"Yeah, just thinking about having to face Tartarus again," I lied. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. The thought of facing old raisin face himself again scared the Hades out of me honestly.

"You'll do fine. You practically beat him once already," she said reassuringly.

"Barely, I still got my shit kicked in, and he was probably more or less out of practice as it's probably been a long time since he's had an equal opponent," I stated.

"Hey, you forgot something."

"What?"

"You are Percy Fucking Jackson. The savior of Olympus, slayer of Kronos, and also a Primordial now. You need to believe in yourself every now and then," Annabeth said, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"I suppose you're right."

"I always am."

At this point in the relationship, decided to just not argue about that, considering she was actually right about always being right. This is the problem with dating a daughter of Athena.

As we were eating, I got lost I got lost in thought again. I wanted to know where the hell that chamber was at. I wanted I wanted to know why they were using Luke as a charging port for a lack of terms, I know that Tartarus wanted more power, by why use Luke instead of a god like Chaos, or even me. I didn't get to get too lost in thought before the building shook like a bomb had been dropped on it. Everyone responded like greased lightning, and ran outside to face... Gee, I wonder who it would be. The pizza delivery man? Maybe the annoying salesperson? Yeah, my bet was on the salesman. We got outside, and damn, it wasn't pizza, or a porn magazine seller. It was ole gold eyes himself along with the other Titans and Giants. I looked at the sky and saw goodness gracious, great balls of fire. They must've had onagers set up behind their main lines. The flaming balls slammed into the plaza, but had a very minor effect. There was a protective barrier around it now. I don't know where that came from.

"Perseus Jackson," Kronos started, "You-"

"Why does everyone always have to say my full name? Everyone knows I prefer Percy, come on man," I said.

"I don't know, formality, or maybe ask the narrator," Kronos said.

 **(My voice) it's for dramatic effect, now shut up and let me write.**

"It's for the dramatic effect," Kronos said.

"I know, I heard the fourth wall break you dumbass. What do you want?"

"You have thwarted our plans long enough. But rather than battle, I would like to make a proposition for you," Kronos said.

"What could you possibly have to offer?" I snapped.

"Come with me and see," he said.

I walked toward him tentatively, unsure of his plans. He made his way across the clearing to me as well. Once we both reached there, he looked into my eyes with pure hatred.

"If it were up to me," Kronos whispered, "I'd gut you right here and right now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way old pal," I said, just to antagonize him.

"Consider yourself lucky."

With that, he grabbed my shoulder and we flashed to a mountaintop, with many ruins all around it, and a swirling vortex. I instantly recognized it as the sky, and saw someone holding it. Much too small to be Atlas though. Kronos walked to him, and I followed.

"How's it going, Nicolas? You remember Perseus Jackson, right?" Kronos knelt down and grabbed the boys chin and made him look up at me while straining under the sky still.

"Hello, Nicholas," I said with spite. Despite what he did, I felt bad for him, holding the sky was hard enough as it is, but at the same time, part of me felt happy that this little puke was being punished. After all, he's the one my girlfriend cheated on me with.

"Perseus," Nicholas groaned.

"You see, Percy, Nicholas is my son here. And he _was_ supposed to demoralize you and kill you at camp. But he is a weakling Piece of shit and couldn't even best you in a sword fight. That's what I get though for his mother being a pathetic mortal i suppose," Kronos said.

"Cut the shit, Kronos, what did you bring me here for?" I asked impatiently.

"To unfold our plan in front of your eyes," Kronos said with a smirk. "We have one more stop on our list today."

Kronos flashed us somewhere, and my eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness. Then I realized we were in the hall from my dreams, and the iron doors were at the end of th hall.

"You remember this place? Then you should know what's behind those doors. Let's go say hello to a mutual friend."

"You and I both know you don't consider Luke to be your friend," I pointed out.

"Haha, you know me all too well, Jackson." And with that Kronos walked through the doors.

"Hello Castellan, I have brought a guest with today, so you have to be on your best behavior."

"Fuck you Kronos," Luke spat.

"Now now now, that's not how to behave in front of the savior of Olympus," Kronos replied with steely malice in his voice.

"Percy?" Luke looked up at me.

"Hey Luke."

"What the fuck are you doing with Kronos?"

"In all honesty, I'm not too sure. He wanted to show me something, so I kinda followed him."

"You know you can't trust him."

"I know that."

"Sorry to interrupt the little cousin reunion, but I am trying to make a bargain here, Jackson," Kronos said.

"What is it you want?" I snapped.

"You can have your precious little cousin Luke back, but in return, you surrender Olympus to us, and your powers."

"Don't do it Percy. For one, it's not a good deal, two, yes I want to get the fuck out of here, but that's not the way."

"I have to agree with Luke here, Krony. You can take your bargain, and fuck yourself with it," I said.

I had earned a nasty sneer from the Titan Lord, and it was not a pleasant sight.

"Have it your way Jackson. You may return to your friends, but I think Luke here must stay," Kronos said with a vicious smile.

"Just go Percy. I'll be okay," Luke said.

I felt really bad leaving him, but there's not a whole lot I can do here. This isn't my realm, I am virtually powerless to help, and I don't really want to fight Kronos when he has the upper hand anyways. I know how bad that sounds, me not wanting to fight to save a friend just because I dont have the upper hand, but I'm not much use to the war in defeating Tartarus when I'm dead. Besides, I'm sure that they won't kill Luke, they need him. Something I've never been good at is looking at the big picture, that's always been Annabeth's job. But since I became a god and the leader of Chaos's army, I have become much better at seeing things as a whole and planning microscopic parts of a picture to form one giant picture.

"Well Perseus, time for us to go," said Kronos, and without warning forcefully grabbed my shoulder and flashed us out.

We arrived back out in front of the plaza to a full out fight. Kronos had taken me so Tartarus could make his move. Gods I was an idiot.

 **Sorry for not being around for a few months guys. Been really busy with work on top of the fact my best friend got cancer only a month and a half after my grandmother died from it. The good news is that my best friend is going to beat it, it was only stage 2 hodgkin's lymphoma so it's not bad anyways, but the idea that** _ **my grandmother died of cancer, and my best friend has cancer now**_ **was really kind of a shell shock and made me depressed for a while. But now I realize life is too short to spend it depressed, angry and sad, so I'm back now, and doing everything I love, fishing, running, biking, lifting weights, video games, and of course, writing.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry I lied to you guys, I've been busy doing things with the Marines. Doing lots of PT (Physical Training), went to a 3 day boot camp with real Drill Instructors from San Diego screaming in my face, making me sprint for no reason, do burpees for no reason, and riding me for no reason. I absolutely loved it. Can't wait for 13 weeks of USMC bootcamp (longest of any branch or special forces, even longer than the SEALs by 5 weeks) in July of 2018 after I graduate High School. I also got officially sworn into the United States Marine Corps on August 15, 2017. Not sure what I'm picking for my Military Occupational Specialty (MOS) yet, but I want to be Recon or MARSOC (Marines special forces, more badass and dangerous than the SEALs). I just really wanna fuck shit up! But, you guys aren't here to listen to me talk about my future, so let's get on with the show!**

Chapter 19: Blood, Sweat, and Tears

 _ **~Right as Percy got flashed away~**_

 **Annabeth**

I was really apprehensive of what would happen while Percy was gone with Kronos. I have a feeling percy could hold his own against Kronos in a 1v1 fight, but knowing Kronos he's going to do something to gain the upper hand against Percy if there's a fight. I don't want to know what would happen to Percy if he was outnumbered 1 against all the Titans, Giants, and Tartarus. As soon as Percy was gone though, everyone was kinda confused and unsure of what we were supposed to along with the gods were up front, so I walked amongst them to find my mom.

"Lady Athena, err, mom, I don't like the feeling of this. What do you think we should do?" I asked her.

"I don't like it either. I have a feeling Kronos won't do anything to Percy. He is more powerful than he realises, but us older beings are able to sense a… power level for lack of terms, even as a simple demigod, Percy had the power levels of a strong minor god," Athena was saying, "He was the most naturally powerful demigods ever born, and that only increased as he got older. The only thing that separated him from us Olympians was he isn't immortal. Now that he is, his levels have shot up past those of the elder three and the titans. His power can rival the oldest beings, Chaos, Tartarus,Gaea, Nyx, and Uranus themselves. Kronos would be a fool to fight Percy, but I haven't seen any other Titans, Giants, Tartarus or Nyx, which is troubling to me."

"What should we do?" I asked with my question not answered the first time.

"The best we can do is wait. I have a feeling they will attack us first, so we have to be ready, but the advantage would be in our favor to strike first," Athena was explaining, "chances are that Kronos honestly is on a meeting of truce are not horrible, but not exemplary either. So if we attack then that would be dishonorable."

"So should we just wait?" I asked.

"It seems that is the best option unfortunately."

After I got my answer, I walked away from Athena to talk to Clarisse and Reyna who were towards the front, they was for the most part were next in line for authority behind Percy, Myself and the gods. But since Percy, the gods and I were usually busy planning attacks, defenses or something of that nature, we tended to leave Reyna and Clarisse in charge as their both daughters of war gods and had a natural leadership ability.

"So we're supposed to just sit here and wait to be slaughtered?" Clarisse asked impatiently.

"No, we won't be slaughtered, but yes we have to wait. Best thing I can think of would be organize all the demigods to be ready for Phalanx-wedge formation," I said.

We had combined the greek phalanx formation along with the roman wedge formation. The Phalanx being a primarily defensive formation, whereas the wedge was primarily an offensive formation. We decided to combine the two during war training, and it's worked well during war games. But these weren't war games. This was war itself, where it's your life, or theirs. It's hell, and that's being nice about it.

"Phalanx-wedge, huh? Should be interesting to see it in battle," Reyna said.

"Let's give it a god I guess." Clarisse said.

I turned from Reyna and Clarisse to face the general populous of the our army, and yelled at them "Greeks and Romans, get in Phalanx-wedge formation!"

Within 2 seconds everyone was in formation.

"Too long… that took too long." I muttered.

Clarisse and Reyna just looked at me.

"That was barely 2 seconds, _if_ that!" Reyna said.

"Still too long. We haven't drilled them as a single group enough. This will probably get messy for us. We should go get on our mounts and wait," I said.

We went over to our Pegesai, and I got on Porkpie, Reyna got on a new rust colored one named Damascus, and Clarisse got on a skeleton pegasus named Reaper, that I don't even want to know how it flies.

We weren't even on for a minute when there was a cry from the monster army and they charged.

"Army of Olympus, Phalanx-wedge formation, CHARGE!" I screamed.

 **Third Person POV**

Both sides charged at each other full force and clashed in the middle. Monsters got vaporized instantly by Spears, Javelins and Pilums, demigods got injured or killed by spears battle axes or other monstrous weapons.

Hell itself has been unleashed on the streets of Manhattan. Formations of both sides crumbled as warriors and monsters started to engage in 1 on 1 battles. The Titans, Giants and Gods were fighting each other.

Several minutes of intense battle had passed. Thrusts were sometimes blocked, sometimes slashes connected, the blood and dust was pooling on the ground, you couldn't step anywhere and not get your boots bloody or dusty.

All of a sudden, a single scream was heard through the battle field.

 **Percy POV**

I was flashed into the middle of a war zone, with Kronos staring me down.

"You fucking tricked me," I looked at him and took out my sword.

"You expected something else from me?" Kronos smiled. "I didn't trick you, this was just the alternative of you not surrendering."

"We both know Tartarsauce would kill us all even if we surrendered," I snapped.

"It is what it is. You have much to learn you insolent boy," Kronos said as he took his dual material sword.

"You need another schooling old timer?" I asked.

"You need a lesson in humility?" Kronos replied.

"Nah, I think you humiliate yourself just fine," I cocked off.

I don't think Kronos appreciates smartass comments as he then charged at me.

I came in heavy on the offensive and I barely had time to get into defense. He was giving me everything he had, and holy shit, he was giving me a run for my money. He was jabbing, slashing, everything in the books, it was all I could do to avoid being a Perc-ka-bob. I kept sidestepping, parrying, and using all the defensive moves I could. Kronos made a jab at me, and I locked swords with his, locked my blade into his hilt, and twisted my blade, disarming him.

"Well played Perseus.," Kronos said. "Now what? You gonna kill me? Or do you want to engage in hand to hand combat?"

I thought for a second, and decided I wanted to beat the crap out of this mofo with my bare hands.

"Hand to hand," I said firmly as I capped riptide,

As soon as I had riptide back in my pocket, Kronos threw the first punch and it connected right into my jaw. I stepped back and reeled for a second, then spit out the blood that had formed in my mouth. Fuck he hit hard.

"Nice one, but it's gonna take a lot more than that to take me out," I said.

I then threw a right hook at Kronos which he simply dodged, and hit me in my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. Had that been my side, my ribs would be broken. I probably will have some mild internal bleeding from that, but I can't worry about that now, I'll have to talk to Apollo later after I kill Kronos with my bare hands. Kronos made for a jab and my nose, but I blocked and returned with a left hook feint into a right hook that connected into his cheek. I must've dazed him at least since he shook his head wide eyed and spat golden ichor onto the ground.

This went on for several minutes, Kronos and I exchanged hits, dodging, blocking, and simply kicking each other's asses. Nothing I did seemed to do more than daze him, and I could tell he was really fucking me up though. I just couldn't show it because I was too focused on not getting knocked the fuck out.

Kronos made a cross punch attempt which I sidestepped, grabbed his arm, and flipped him over me onto his back. Then, I got on top and started to just go to town on him and gorilla punch him over and over and over. After probably a dozen or so punches into his ugly face and temples, I put him into a cross armbar submission move. What that is, is where I hold his arm between my legs, and have my legs over his chest to hold him down, and push my hips up into the outside of his elbow to break hit. Honestly, I don't know if Kronos is even conscious anymore, but I don't give a shit. After applying plenty of pressure to his elbow, I finally felt it snap and Kronos yelled in pain.

I rolled out from the move, and uncapped my sword.

"Any last words Kronos?" I asked.

All he did was sit up, stare at me, and laugh.

I had enough of this POS, so in one quick move, in one swift move, I cut off his head.

"Don't lose your head you sack of shit," I said and right before I turned around, I felt a surge of unimaginable pain in my abdomen. I looked down, and saw a black sword protruding from me.

"That would be a shame if one was to lose his head in battle," a deep bass voice whispered into my ear. I didn't need to see the ugly raisin face to know it was Tartarus himself.

He slowly twisted his blade, increasing the pain tenfold, and I let out a scream of pure pain, and hatred.

 **Annabeth POV**

I didn't need to be there to know it was Percy. Because as soon as the scream started, an earthquake broke out, and the ground itself started to split and fracture as the New York Skyline started to crumble and fall apart.

I ran to where I heard the scream come from, weaving my way past demigods, and slashing at any monster in my way. After what felt like an eternity running and searching, there was Percy lying on the ground in a pool of his blood, with the most gruesome wound I have ever seen. I ran up to Percy with tears in my eyes pooling out as I screamed for a medic. I kept screaming over and over for a medic when finally Apollo himself showed up, and looked in shock at Percy.

"Don't just fucking stand there! DO SOMETHING!" I screamed at him.

Apollo jumped in by Percy's side and hovered his hands over his nearly lifeless body and closed his eyes silently chanting.

"I have to take him to my palace. I don't have the proper resources here with me right now," he said.

"So let's go to your damned palace already!" I snapped.

"I can't take you with, I'm sorry," Apollo sincerely looked sorry, but I was pissed. This was _MY_ Percy here.

"Take me with you! Please!" I got up, but then got held back by several pairs of hands and struggled to get free as Apollo flashed him and Percy away.

"PERCY!" I screamed and broke down sobbing while saying his name over and over.

I felt a familiar pair of hands pull me up to my feet and guide me to the plaza. I didn't even bother looking to see who it was, since I probably wouldn't be able to tell anyways.

"Come on Annie. Let's get you to your room." I could tell by the voice it was Clarisse, but my brain didn't really register that it was her.

We got to my room and I just sat down on my couch shellshocked. I don't even know how long I sat there when my mom walked in.

"Let's go see Percy," My mom said.

Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed my shoulder and flashed us in front of Apollo's palace. We walked in and I just blankly followed my mom around until we reached an infirmary, and Apollo came up to us looking very grim.

"I did everything I could. I'm sorry, but there's only so much even a god can do." Apollo said while starting to cry himself.

"Percy…. he's….. " I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Yes, Percy is dead." said Apollo.


	20. Chapter 20: Fate of the Hero

**So, uh, yeah…. That happened! My fingers are evil, aren't they? Oooh! Listening to music, and Metallica's (my favorite band) Nothing Else Matters just came up, how fitting? Oh we both know I'm the evil one, not my fingers, but yeah, percy is dead….** _ **Dead….**_ **The life has been drained of is body…. Cheery bloke, ain't I?!**

Chapter 20: Fate of the Hero

 **Annabeth POV**

I just stood there in shock, unsure of what to think. Percy was… I can't even comprehend the word. It doesn't make sense. After all he has been through, survived, and done, there is no way he could be dead…. As soon as I thought the word, I broke down sobbing… not even sobbing, I was crying my heart out. My heart was literally being ripped from my body as I broke down.

"There there," My mother pulled me into a hug as I felt my legs go numb and I just fell into her.

"He's still on the cot… I'll just leave you two some space," Apollo said breaking down as he walked away.

I don't know how long I was just crying into my mom's hug, but when I finally pulled away I felt more drained and emotionally battered than I had been after any fight before.

"I want to go see him," I said. I almost felt like I was just going to go meet him out in the woods after curfew for one of his " _I got a surprise for you"_ picnics.

My mom and I just walked through the halls of Apollo's temple in silence except for the sounds of our own footsteps. I was in too much of a hazed reality to absorb the beauty of the Sun God's halls. The beautiful enchanted tapestries of sunrises and sunsets over various landscapes. It just didn't register in my brain. Nothing did. The one thing I noticed was all the statues, not just of Apollo, although most were, there were other gods, goddesses and some demigods. It got me thinking that I was going to dedicate a statue to Percy, the greatest hero of Olympus in history. Sure, there were many other greats, like Hercules, the original Perseus, Theseus, but how many of them saved Olympus itself. Hercules just did 12 trials, Percy actually saved Olympus and the gods, not just once, but twice, and very nearly a third as well. Anyone that says someone was a better hero than Percy can kiss my ass.

After I don't even know how long we made it to the infirmary wing, which was completely empty except for one cot. My mother and I walked over, and I sat down by the bedside and looked at Percy's lifeless body. His eyes were closed and his hands were neatly folded across his chest. I glanced up and noticed a whole mess of various surgical equipment, and dozens of blood stained towels. A thought occurred to me when I noticed the blood was red rather than the golden ichor.

"Mother, if Percy had become a god, how did he die? Like, don't gods just reform like after Percy had beaten Ares?" I inquired, my hopes getting up just a little.

"Annabeth, the best way I can describe is that Percy wasn't a true god. It was more like he was blessed with more godly powers than he previously had," Athena was saying. "So, to answer you, see, it's…." my mother seemed at a loss for words.

"So he's not going to come back like a true god?" I asked, my hopes getting crushed and feeling worse than ever.

"I'm afraid not child," Athena said.

That's when everything started to finally register in my brain. I felt a deep sorrow and started to weep like a newborn baby. The memories of Percy and I together decided to come flooding back to me now only making matters worse. The time when percy and I had to check on Mount Saint Helen for Hephaestus because of the Telekhines being there. I had always liked Percy and thought he was cute, but it was more of a sister/brother kind of love I had for him, but in that moment when we were hiding and I looked over at him, I realised how much he had changed and wasn't the scrawny 12 year old boy from Manhattan who was angry with the world because of an abusive step-father and bullies in school. In that moment I realised he was a warrior, the look on his face showed he was battle hardened and had the skill to beat damn near anyone he wanted to, even at age 14. The way the magma from the inside of the volcano reflected on his face would have made him look scary to most, but not to me. To me it just perfectly showed his features and made him look like a man rather than a boy. To me, I didn't feel a sisterly affection to him anymore, I was in love with him, well, as much as a 14 year old can be. But he and I had been through so much together in just a few short years. Then, my body moved on its own, being led by my heart rather than my brain for the first time in my entire life, I leaned over and kissed the seaweed brain. Then I ran off to do some scouting, wishing I had kissed him flush on the lips rather than the cheek, and chiding myself for letting my emotions get the better of me.

Then it was when I was with Percy at the entrance to Tartarus, him holding onto my hand and onto the cliff, seeing the pain that the strain of my weight and Arachne's was putting on him, as well as determination not to leave me and let me go. The determination face alone would have turned me on immensely had it not been for the situation.

Once in the pit of hell, Tartarus, when I was blinded and couldn't see Percy, my biggest fear came to me. Not dying, but Percy cheating on me. I saw images in my head of him sleeping with none other than my best friend, Piper. I knew it wasn't real, but my heart and emotions didn't, and it felt as real as if it were really happening. I was stumbling around blind, feeling betrayed by the man I love, but yet wanting nothing more than Percy to hold me and tell me it was okay.

These memories all came back to me with such power, I almost blacked out from the surge of emotions. I just leaned over and held Percy's body as I cried, not caring that I was getting blood on me from what was left on him. I just wanted to hold him one last time.

After quite a while of me crying, Apollo came into the wing.

"I am truly sorry, Annabeth," Apollo said, "He was a good warrior, and an outstanding man."

"Thank you, Apollo," I said, "I appreciate you being one of the few gods that were honestly nice to him."

"There wasn't anything to him to not be nice about," he said tearing up. "Like I said, Percy was a good man, he will live forever in our hearts as long as us gods are still kicking. You can count on that, Annabeth."

"Thank you," I said embracing him in a hug.

Once I pulled away from Apollo's hug, there was a rumble of thunder.

"Zeus is calling a meeting," Athena said.

"Okay mom, I guess I'll see you later," I said.

"Do you want to come with?" Apollo asked.

"No, I just kind of want some alone time," I started. "Do you think one of you can teleport me to my room?"

"Shouldn't be a problem sweetie," Athena was saying. "You need some rest. I love you, Annabeth. So did Percy, never forget that."

That was the last thing I wanted to hear, I nearly lost it again as I was flashed into my hotel room.

I walked around a little bit, and noticed the rose petals were still on the floor. I made my way to my room, and sat down on the bed, and just broke down crying again. I felt closer to Percy than I ever had just last night. And now, I don't have him anymore. I don't have him to hold onto me at night and comfort me when I have nightmares. I don't have him to kiss me when I'm feeling down to make me feel instantly happy. I don't have his beautiful green eyes to lighten my day, or his laugh to make me smile. I don't have my percy anymore.

After what felt like hours of just sitting and crying, I finally cried myself to sleep. I was immediately met with bad dreams. Not necessarily nightmares, but too many memories with Percy threw me into a fitful night of sleep. But then a dream that wasn't a memory came and confronted me.

I was standing on a beautiful beach, somewhere in the Tropics. Waves maybe a hundred yards off shore looked ripe for surfing, but then as they came close to shore, they calmed down and rolled gently onto the sand, just kissing the grains rather than beating them. I turned around to take in the rest of the scenery, beautiful palm trees and various tropical flowers I didn't recognize filled the inland area. They weren't overly dense and dominating, but they added enough texture and beauty to make this place paradise. At first I thought it was Ogygia, but Ogygia is a single island that is unreachable, as I looked out in the distance, I saw another island. So Ogygia is out, possibly Maui, I couldn't be sure because I have never been there, although I would love to go.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Said a voice behind me.

I turned to see a familiar face walking toward me in the sand, in just a pair of blue and green board shorts.

"Percy!" I ran to him and gave him a hug and kissed him square on his lips, they way I should have back in the volcano.

"Annabeth," Percy said. "What was that for?"

"I missed you! You died, and-" I was cut short.

"Dead? I'm not dead? I'm right here! I'm right here, Annabeth!" Percy said.

"No you aren't," I said, crestfallen yet again. "You aren't real."

"Yes I am! I am real!" Percy said, sounded crestfallen himself. It was heartbreaking to hear him like that, real or not.

"No, Percy. You're just part of my imagination," I said.

"Well, if that's the case, let's imagine this is real." Not-Percy said.

"Okay," I said, just wanting to do something with him.

"Okay, let's go swimming!" He said and waded into the water.

I made to follow, but realised I was still in my combat gear.

"Percy! Wait up!" I shouted.

He didn't he just kept going until hit head went under, and in a flash of light, he was gone.

"PERCY!" I screamed, looking around desperate.

All of a sudden, the air grew colder, the waves became more violent, and storm clouds filled the skies as the plants died around me. A deep laugh filled the air around me.

"Annabeth Chase, tsk tsk tsk. You should be ashamed of yourself for nearly letting a dream get the best of you," Tartarus said.

"What do you want to raisin-faced bastard?!" I screamed.

"That's not very nice, considering I have two of your lovers in my custody," Tartarus said.

"Both of them are dead! You personally killed one of them, the other killed himself to stop Kronos!"

"Oh no. No no no no, they are both alive and well. Well, alive at least. One is chained up as the life is slowly being drained from his body, while the other, Perseus you might call the little vermin, his life force, or soul, or spirit is being kept somewhere very safe, outside his physical body."

"Where is he?!" I screamed, desperate for more information, anything that might lead me to having percy back.

"Oh dear. Miss Chase, you should know of all people it doesnt work like that. It's a little something called leverage. You see, with Chaos captured and chained, and Percy's life force elsewhere, we have the upper hand, all you need, is to surrender, and you can have your little Percy back."

"Not likely. How did you even capture Chaos? He is the most powerful primordial," I inquired.

"The old fool tried wandering into the realm of Nyx to fight her and eliminate her from the battle. But you see, as a god leaves his realm he becomes moderately weaker, while if a god fights in his own realm he becomes stronger. So, although Chaos is often thought of as the most powerful, he went into the fight at a disadvantage, " Tartarus explained.

"Why don't you come talk to me, face to face?" I asked.

"Oh, how about you come and talk to _me_ face to face?" Tartarus asked me.

With that, the ground started to open up underneath me, and I followed instinct, I ran. But the fissure eventually caught up, and I slipped, and wildly grabbed at anything I could, but to no avail. I was falling into Tartarus for a second time.

I jolted awake in a pool of sweat and tears. I looked at the clock at it said it was just past 2:30am. I knew I was never going to get back to sleep, so I went to take a shower and clear my head. Plans already forming in my head.

 **OLYMPUS THIRD PERSON**

The gods and goddesses each sat on their throne, and for once, with all Olympians in the throne room, you could hear a pin drop.

Finally, the king of the gods spoke up.

"I called this meeting, because today, we lost a great hero in the form of Perseus Jackson," Zeus said.

"I'm going to miss the little twerp," Ares said.

"Maybe not the nicest way to say it, but I must agree, he was a damn fine hero. The best Olympus has ever seen. Are there any objections to this claim?" Hephaestus spoke up.

As can be expected, no one raised their voice. It was a true statement, but even if it wasn't, they would all remain silent for fear of Poseidon's wrath. He was more powerful than Zeus, and loved his children more deeply than any other of the gods or goddesses.

"As king, I shall decree monuments be made to Perseus Jackson, to be remembered throughout time," Zeus declared.

"As goddess of the moon and stars, a constellation shall be made in his name, so he may take his rightful place among the greats," Artemis said.

Poseidon just sat in silence, staring at his trident intently, deep in sorrow that his favorite son has been lost.

"Since both Perseus and Chaos are gone, as king, I shall take charge of the battle," Zeus said.

"YOU SHALL DO NO SUCH THING!" Poseidon roared making every Olympian jump and making Zeus feel smaller on his throne.

"Perseus put myself and Annabeth Chase in charge behind himself and Chaos, and we will honor his word, do you understand, brother?!" Poseidon yelled.

"I do, Poseidon," Zeus's voice cracking in fear. He regained his composure and stated "We will do as Poseidon, our new general wishes, and honor the words of Perseus. And to do so, Apollo, were there any last words spoken by Jackson?"

"He said," Apollo was struggling to find his tongue. "Percy said. 'It was meant to happen, it's not over yet. I'll be back one way or another.'"


	21. Chapter 21: Insanity

**Hey guys, so I'm sorry if I am not updating as fast as I could be, I'm kind of having a writers block. I know where I want to go with this story, and maybe with sequels to it, I'm just having a hard time actually making my way there. So, my apologies for making y'all wait so much, just trying to let you guys know what's up.**

Chapter 21: Insanity

 **Olympus third person POV:**

The god's erupted into chaos, all except Poseidon. Poseidon sat in his throne, to distraught re realize what was happening. He knew it was a false hope to believe his favorite son was gone. Tartarus would have made sure that Percy was dead. After brooding silently amongst the chaos of the Olympian council, he had enough.

"SILENCE," Poseidon yelled, fed up with the immaturity of millennia old beings, they acted like high school freshmen. "Percy is dead, and all you fools can do is argue? About what? Whether or not Tartarus would actually kill Percy? Of course he would. Percy was probably our key to victory. There is no doubt that Tartarus -the primordial god of the pit, father of monsters, and many other nasty things- would kill the only thing standing between him and victory."

All the other gods looked at him, and felt ashamed that they always argued among times like this.

"If Percy isn't coming back, why would he say he is?" Hermes questioned.

"Because, Percy's thing was alway keeping his soldiers optimistic." Athena said. "He alway put his troops and their moral ahead of his own."

Everyone was shocked that Athena was speaking up for Percy. Last they checked, she hated Percy for having the nads to date her daughter.

"Just because I don't like the fact Percy was dating my daughter, does not mean I hate him," Athena stated, making all the other Olympians wonder if she was reading their minds. "Perseus was a fine warrior, the finest we have seen in our entire existence. He was also a good man. Everything that he has been through, would break almost any other demigod. Poseidon, you had a very good son. Even with what little we can teach our children due to limited contact with them, you taught him what you could, and it helped him in more ways than you can imagine."

"Thank you Lady Athena," Poseidon quietly said.

"About that limited contact," Zeus started, "I feel it would be beneficial to have more time with our offspring, to teach them the ways of the gods, prepare them for quests, battles, et cetera. But we must still be careful about revealing what the fates have put ahead for them. All in favor to spend more time with our kids to teach and mold them?"

Every single Olympian hand went up. It's been just as hard on the gods to stay away as it has been for their kids. This could indeed get very tricky though, because the human side of the demigods, alway curious, will ask many questions, many of which are better to stay unanswered.

"I know, it will be difficult, but, staying away has proven worse results. Since this new war began, we have been side by side with our children, not fighting their battles, but being with them, giving them the reassurance that we will not give up on them, that we do in fact love them, and they have only benefited," Zeus said. Probably the wisest and only not stupid statement to ever come out of his mouth.

"Aye, brother." Poseidon spoke up.

The other Olympians followed Poseidon's lead and started agreeing with Zeus, surprised he said something intelligent.

"I do believe this concludes our meeting," Zeus said with finality.

"Shall we tell the other demigods Perseus's last words?" Apollo asked.

"No, it would only set them into a frenzy of false hope. We cannot risk that kind of backlash when Percy doesn't come back," Athena said. "We have spent millennia lying to our children, normally to keep them safe, this is not the time for that, at least, until we can find out Perseus can defeat the odds once more."

Everyone else grudgingly knew that she was right, like always. With that, the Olympians started to walk away in different directions, all but one.

Zeus was alone in his throne, thinking. He missed Perseus, he didn't hate Percy, he just couldn't show emotion as the king of the gods, even to his own, and after millennia of that, it was weighing him down. He was lost in thoughts of what he could do, when his wife came up beside him and hugged him out of his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I've just been thinking. All the time we've been gods, I've been the king. It's stressful, I can't show emotion, I can't be relaxed, I have to be the one to set the example. The most emotion I have ever been able to show was to turn my daughter into a tree so she wouldn't die," Zeus looked at his wife. "I am sick of being king."

Hera looked at him in shock. "You're what?"

"I am sick of being king. The responsibilities, lack of emotion, it gets tiring after four thousand years," Zeus said.

"You could always give one of your brothers the throne," Hera suggested.

"Poseidon would be a very good king, he should have been all along. I just don't know if he will accept it. He doesn't want the glory." Zeus stated.

To be quite honest, Zeus has always been jealous of his brother. He acted like a king with such ease, he wasn't trying to be king, but he had a natural authority and leadership that people just tended to follow. Zeus felt like he always had to work extra hard to be that authoritative. In truth, Poseidon was even more powerful than Zeus. Zeus just couldn't admit that, as king, he wasn't the most powerful. That, and people think Zeus's master bolt is the most powerful weapon in Olympus, but Poseidon's was also made by the Telekhines, and had the same power. Hades was offered a weapon, but he didn't want one, although, the fear he can produce can be quite effective. The only difference between Zeus's bolt, and Poseidon's trident, was, well, one's a lightning bolt and the other is a trident.

"You're brother has always been the most humble of us Olympians. At the end of the day, you have to decide for yourself, my lord," Hera said.

 **Annabeth POV**

I sat in my bed after my shower, lost in thoughts. Was Percy's life force really still out there? Where was he if he was? All these thoughts kept flying through my head, when I heard a knock at my door. I walked over and almost opened it, when I realized, I was still naked, and cursed myself for almost being so stupid.

"Be there in a sec!" I yelled as she ran to her room to grab a fresh pair of panties, bra, and just threw a symphony blue silk bathrobe over myself.

Another knock rasped at my door.

"I'm coming! Hold your pegasi!"

I opened the door to see my mother and Poseidon.

"Hello Annabeth, we just wanted to stop by and see how you are doing," Poseidon said kindly, his green eyes twinkling, but a hint of sadness etched into the corners.

"I'm, fine I guess. About as good as I can be I suppose," I answered blankly.

"That's good to hear," My mother said.

"Please, come in," I said motioning them to come inside.

"We need to talk," Athena said.

"About what?" I inquired.

"With Percy…." She hesitated.

"Dead," I bluntly said, still processing my dream.

Poseidon jolted at the word. I have never seen a god so distraught and sad. But he had another emotion, one I have seen many times in those same eyes in Percy, determination. The determination to do whatever it takes, the determination to not give up, and if anything tries to stop him, it would be the last act of their life. I now know where Percy got that steely look that could scare off a T-Rex. The determination in Poseidon's green eyes made him look scary, like an ocean about to erupt into a massive hurricane.

"Yeah, Percy has put you and Poseidon right behind him in rank, so, you are in charge of strategy, while Poseidon is in charge of carrying out Attacks," Athena.

"Okay. I will do my best. For Percy," I said tearing up.

"For Percy," Poseidon agreed.

My mother herself was tearing up.

"Percy was a good man, Annabeth. He fought bravely, and had Tartarus engaged in a fair fight, Percy would have won. Once this war is done, there will be monuments of Percy on Olympus. Artemis has already made him a constellation, and put him among the greats, where he belongs." my mother finalized. I lost it, I just hugged my mom and cried into her.

Poseidon himself started crying off to the side. Making me wonder if Percy truly was his favorite child Poseidon has ever sired.

 **Third Person POV:**

 _Somewhere mysterious in a galaxy far far away. Or about northeastern US where pizza is a breakfast delicacy._

"What do we do with the contents my lord?" said a gruff voice in the dark.

"We leave it. Use it, feast from it's power," said a deep voice.

"How do we know it can't escape or get stolen?"

"I have laced it with magic, millennia old, to hide and seal it. Magic older than the Olympians themselves. The only person not on our side who can possibly open it would be Hecate, the titan of magic, or Annabeth Chase. Hecate is very very powerful when it comes to magic. As for that Chase girl, well, magic only goes so far against the powers of love unfortunately."

"Love indeed is a curse in its own rite, and a damn powerful curse at that."

"Love is a sickness that must be eradicated. I intend to do that. Darkness shall encompass the earth, and all of this cursed planet shall be consumed by my pit," Tartarus proclaimed. "And you, Atlas, will be leading the charge onto the Olympians and their spawn."

"Yes my lord. It is my honor," Atlas said.

At last, the titan of war gets to fight after thousands of years trapped under the sky. Months of training since Kronos' spawn took his job from him. Atlas can, at last, get his vengeance. The first target he has set out is that damn moon goddess, Artemis, for imprisoning him a second time, preventing him from furthering his fight against Olympus. This time, Atlas is not holding back. Tartarus has pulled all the reigns off of Atlas. The war dog, is out of his kennel.

 **Third person POV: The Plaza**

Some of the seven were gathered up in a room at the plaza, mourning over Percy's death. They had just heard about it. In the room was Piper, Leo, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, and Nico. Annabeth was still in her room crying, even after Poseidon and Athena left her. Annabeth didn't know if she could ever heal from this, or if she could ever picture herself with another man. Back in the room, some of the seven along with Reyna, Nico, Rachel, and Calypso **(A/N I'm just going to call them the saviors, rather than the seven with Reyna, Nico, Rachel and Calypso)** were quietly chatting. Talking about past quests and heroic deeds that Percy did.

Frank was currently recalling when Percy had gotten some killer whales to help them on their way to Washington from New Rome on the quest to Alaska. Everyone else was laughing, picturing Percy having an argument on which way to go with 30 foot whales, and if they needed a map or GPS.

Hazel then pitched in the story, "So, Percy is at the bow right? And he's looking at the whales, and then yells at them 'Guys! I'm pretty sure we aren't lost! No we don't need to ask for directions! What do you mean you lost the map?! You don't have thumbs _TO_ hold a map anyway!"

Everyone lost their shit at this.

"So in response, the whales then spat water at Percy, who said 'It's not my fault my dad gave you fins instead of hands! Hey! That's not nice to say! No you wouldn't be able to shove your fist up my ass! Would you rather be a dolphin? I know a guys who can make it happen!" Frank said.

The laughter only increased with the thought of Percy boxing with an Orca, trying to avoid getting a fisting session.

After the laughing died down, the mood turn somewhat somber. The sadness creeping into the room like an inevitable storm. You know it's coming, you just don't know when, and how bad it will be.

"I miss Percy. What are we going to do guys?" Piper asked.

"I miss him too beauty queen. We have to fight still," Leo said. "That's what Percy would have wanted. That guy never knew when to quit."

"He was a very admirable soldier," Reyna said, still having feelings for him. "Leo is right. Percy would want us to keep fighting, no matter the cost. We have to give it everything we have."

"Damn right we will," Jason pitched in. "I got a replacement for my old gladius-pilum dual weapon. It does the lightning thing as well. So we at least have that going for us."

"We won't let him down. We're gonna win this war," Frank said.

For the first time, Nico said something, just two words, though he said them with a fire and passion that made it impossible not to listen and repeat. "For Percy!"

"FOR PERCY" Everyone else yelled in unison.

It may be a losing battle, but the saviors won't go down without a fight.

 **Under the sky, on top of a mountain.**

Nicholas strained under the weight of the sky. He was angry at everyone, his father for putting him here, the gods for being foolish, and that Jackson boy. He was kept informed as to the state of the war, and Jackson's state. Nicholas was plotting and planning a way to get back at everyone. He was going to tear the world a new asshole. His father did teach him a new power, one that Kronos himself used that made him so effective in the last war, and nearly winning. Now, that power was Nicholas's, all he had to do, was escape.

"How is it going my little pet?" said Atlas walking up to him.

"Fuck you. I am going to get out of here, and put you back in it myself. Don't you know who my father is?" Nicholas spat.

"I know who he is. Dead!" Atlas bursted into laughter. "Your daddy was stupid enough to face Jackson. He couldn't beat Jackson when he was a normal demigod, what in the world made him think he could beat Jackson as a god, I don't know."

Atlas got right in Nicholas's face.

"Just know one thing, you are as useless, arrogant, and foolish as your father _was._ "

Nicholas spat in Atlas's face.

"Haha, got attitude problems have we? I believe an eternity under the sky will fix that. With Jackson out of the way, we have this war won. I'm off the leashes, and free to do whatever I please. This war won't last much longer, and I can guarantee that Tartarus won't want one of his useful followers to hold the sky, so it looks like you're stuck there."

"Just you wait, I will escape, and I will prove myself." Nicholas said.

"You already have. You've already proved how worthless you are. Just like your father." Atlas said and walked away.

 **Atlas third POV**

Atlas felt free, the freedom of now reigns. Being able to go wreak absolute havoc upon the Olympians and the demigods. He thought of a place, and teleported in front of the Plaza, ready to destroy absolutely everything that moves. And things that don't move. Fuck it, the world will burn.


	22. Chapter 22: Truth or Dare

**Hey, you guys hear about that Percy Jackson guy? Yeah, he's dead… P.S. I'm adding Thalia, Katie Gardener, and the Stoll brothers into the group. I have reasons for the absence, I apologize deeply for that. But I will get back into the groove of things and this shit is about to pop off. Here we go!**

Chapter 22: Truth or dare?

 **The Saviors third POV**

The Saviors started waking up in mid-morning, slightly hungover, okay, a lot hungover. Last night when the mood turned sour, everyone brought out the alcohol, and before they knew it, they were have a blast laughing, and even went into a truth or dare game, that got a little frisky.

 _~~Flashback~~_

"Who wants to play some truth or dare?" Asked Rachel.

Everyone whooped and hollered for them to play.

"What are the rules?" Piper inquired.

"If you refuse a truth, you remove a piece of clothing. If you refuse a dare, you have to strip dance in front of everyone."

"Kinky," Leo said smirking.

"Who is going first?" Thalia asked.

"I can I guess," Piper said. "Hmmmm, Leo! Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Leo said wanting to start slow.

"Who was your first time with?"

"Calypso," Leo said with Calypso blushing beside him and hitting him on the arm.

"What was it like?"

Leo and Calypso reminisced in the memory.

 _The last day of Leo on the island, they were working hard on finish up Leo's project. Calypso was bending over facing Leo, when he glanced up, and caught a perfect view of her gorgeous breasts. When Calypso looked up, she snapped "what are you looking at?" Then noticed the bulge that had formed in Leo's pants. It had been a long time since she last had sex. That Jackson boy was quite good in bed, and even as a 15 year old, he was packing quite well. Leo looked pretty promising as well._

" _I know what you're looking at now. If you want it, come get it big boy." Calypso said standing up and shaking her shoulders to make certain mammaries jiggle._

 _Leo didn't hesitate, he came forward and forcefully crashed his lips onto Calypso's, but something happened. There was a spark. All the resentment the two had for each other melted away, and turned into a different emotion. Before long, the kiss was passionate and filled with lust. Leo's hands were gliding up and down the titan's body feeling every one of her accentuated and luscious curves. His hands roamed her chest, waist, back, ass, every inch he could reach. All of a sudden, the titan shoved him to the ground onto his back and said two words._

" _Don't move."_

 _Then, she started to dance. Swaying her hips back and forth, grinding them against the air, using her hands to feel herself up and tease Leo. He wouldn't be able to hold himself back much longer._

 _Calypso got bored after a few minutes, so she started to remove her clothing. She slid her shirt up and almost over her breasts, before pulling it back down. Leo was dying from the inside out. This woman would be the end of him. Calypso turned her back to him and painfully slowly pulled her jeans past her large and firm ass. Once she was free of her jeans, Leo saw her silver laced thong, and Calypso resumed the torment upon Leo. She kept using her hands to move her breasts around and squeeze them together, making Leo go crazy. He wanted to play with those, feel them and suckle on them. Finally, Calypso pulled her shirt off over her chest, and exposed her D-cup breasts to the world, and the very eager Leo. She then moved so she was standing over Leo, sat down on his groin, and started to grind her hips back and forth, feeling Leo's manhood grind against her pussy through his jeans and her thong. Calypso grabbed the collar of Leo's shirt, and tore it open while starting to make out with him. She pulled away and looked at him, she always thought he was scrawny, but lean was a better description. He definitely wasn't barrel-chested like Percy, or as muscular, but he still had a six pack and some pecs to show. He was built more like a runner, than the swimmer and lifter that Percy was. She still couldn't get him out of her mind. But she had to focus, the titan had a new prey in front of her._

 _She started to kiss down his body, and once the got to his pants, she just unzipped them and yanked them off along with his underwear, and his 7.5 inch cock sprung out and almost hit her in the face. She giggled slightly, and started to stroke it slowly. After stroking it for a while, she decided to give Leo a little more licking his shaft from base to tip and kissing it at the top. Once the kiss was executed, Leo couldn't contain himself. He grabbed a fistful of Calypso's hair, and shoved her down onto his cock while he throat fucked her. His cock kept hitting the back of her throat making her gag and choke, but Leo couldn't care less, he needed his release. He hadn't had any time or privacy to jack off since he got on this island._

 _He was horny as fuck, like, even more horny than normal. Which a normal mortal wouldn't be able to fathom, but with the ichor of gods running through a half-bloods veins, they inherit some powers, but one thing they all share, is how horny they get. That is something demigods can never be free of from their parent's lineage._

 _Calypso was choking, gagging, and struggling for air, but for some reason, she found being used like a whore to be, erotic. Sure, Leo wasn't as hot or big as Percy, but he had a fire about him (No leo will not yell "flame on!")._

 _Before either of the two knew what was happening, Leo felt his balls tighten, and Calypso recognized the muscles in his abdomen tightening as him cumming, so she prepared for his load._

" _Oh fuck! I'm cumming!" Leo moaned out._

 _When it finally came (pun not intended) she struggled to swallow it all. After days of no release, Leo had built up quite a storage of semen. When it was all done, Calypso had cum dribbling down her chin and onto her tits. She swallowed what was in her mouth, and used her finger to clean herself off._

 _Once she was clean, she stood up, and pulled her panties off, and then straddled Leo, who was still, somehow hard._

" _You ready for the ride of a lifetime?" Calypso asked seductively._

" _You know bad boy supreme over here is always ready for a good ole Texas rodeo." Leo said, smiling at his joke._

 _Calypso got on her knees, and then slowly sat down on Leo's throbbing member, but didn't wait long to start bouncing up and down at full speed. Leo sat up a little, and started to fondle the large bouncing globes in front of his face. He messaged them, squished them, squeezed them, and pinched the nipples as best as he could with them flying all over. Leo was marvelling at everything about Calypso, her almond eyes, luscious hair getting quite messy, and how tight her pussy was. Leo knew he couldn't last much longer with how tight Calypso was, so he flipped them over, and into missionary position then started to jack hammer away at her cunt._

 _After about 10 more minutes, Leo hit at an angle that made Calypso cry out in pleasure, and he knew he found her G-spot, so he kept going at that angle until he felt her pussy start to tighten._

" _Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh gods yes!" Calypso moaned out as she came._

 _With her pussy convulsing all around Leo's cock, that sent him over the edge, and he came deep inside her pussy, then lay on top of Calypso, exhausted after their hour long fuck fest._

"- Leo!" Said a male voice.

"Huh? What?" Leo looked around confused.

"I said earth to Leo!" Jason said at Leo like it was obvious. "You've been looking like dopey the dwarf for the last minute or two."

"What can I say? Some memories I like to revisit," Leo replied blushing.

"So, you gonna sit there, or pick someone?" Calypso asked.

"I'll sit here," Leo said, met with a punch on the arm from his titan girlfriend. "Ouch! Okay, okay! You win! Let's see…. Hmmm, Thalia! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you," Leo paused. He wanted a good dare, but didn't want to get killed. "I dare you to give Reyna a lapdance for 2 minutes!"

He immediately regretted his dare when both girls gave him a death glare.

"Or not?" Leo said.

"Hahaha, it's fine. Not like I've never given girls a lap dance before. Happens quite often in the hunt.," Thalia said.

"That is not something I want to think about," Jason said.

"Deal with it baby bro. You're about to see what your sister's ass can do," Thalia taunted.

Thalia stalked over to Reyna, swaying her perfect ass back and forth showing off her firm and curvy ass that has developed from her year with the hunt. Thalia sat down on Reyna's lap facing her, grabbed her face, and started to make out with her, tongue and all while she started grinding back and forth. It wasn't long before both girls got into it, they started to moan into each other's mouths as they swapped saliva.

Thalia pulled away, and turned around giving Reyna a good view of her big ass. Reyna eyed the glorious ass and gave it a quick smack making Thalia yelped in surprise, but she quickly regained her composure. Thalia gave a smirk to Reyna, then looked at jason and winked, who was trying to not watch, but couldn't help himself.

"Time for the real show," Thalia said.

Thalia lowered herself onto Reyna's ass, and started grinding up and down, side to side, and in circles, her round ass rubbing on Reyna's pussy, making Reyna moan like crazy. The way Thalia was moving, it didn't take very long for Reyna to announce she was getting close to orgasm.

"Oh gods! I'm gonna cum!"

"Time's up!" Leo announced, laughing a little to devilishly.

"REALLY?! Fuck you Leo!" Reyna said.

"You'd like to, wouldn't you?" Leo cockily said.

"In your dreams hot head," Reyna retorted.

"Oh trust me, it's in my dreams all right," Leo cocked back.

"Well, that's about all you're gonna get of me," Reyna fired.

Everyone else was just watching the exchanges like a tennis match, heads swivel left, then right, then left, back right.

"I wouldn't count on that too much there, Roman," Leo said.

"Well, you mustn't be able to count very well, because I am definitely going to count on that," Reyna said with finality.

"And with that out of the way, who's next?" Rachel said.

"Nico! Truth or dare?" Thalia asked.

Nico looked absolutely horrified at the thought of answering to either one. Even though he and Will were dating, they hadn't been exactly open about it.

"Umm, truth?" Nico said nervously.

"Who, was your first crush?" Thalia asked innocently.

Nico looked at Jason for help, but knew he wasn't getting any.

Nico whispered, inaudibly.

"Who?" Thalia asked again.

"Percy was my first crush! Okay?" Nico said loudly.

Everyone just stared at him in shock.

"Dude, I had no idea you were holding that back. But, why were you holding that back?" Frank inquired.

"Because, I didn't want to be seen as different, as a freak," Nico said.

"Dude, we're all freaks here," Leo said. "I am a human lighter, Jason can fly and piss lightning-"

"I do not piss lightning!" Jason protested.

"-as I was saying, Frank turns into an Iguana when scared."

Everyone laughed, even Nico.

"So, my point is, just because you swing that way, doesn't make you a freak. We aren't gonna judge you any different man," Leo said with finality.

"Really?" Nico perked up.

"Really." Everyone in the room said to him.

Nico, finally felt at ease. Like he didn't need to hide anymore, he felt accepted for who he is. He isn't death breath, or skeleton boy, or the ghost king anymore, he's just, Nico.

"Alright, so who is next?" Connor Stoll asked.

"Ummmmm, Piper!" Nico said.

"Dare!" Piper said confidently.

"I dare you to, make Leo cum within 5 minutes," Nico declared.

"5 minutes? Easy peasy!" Piper proclaimed.

"Hey, I can totally last 5 minutes!" Leo said.

"Yeah? Not with me!"

"Try me."

"What do you think I'm about to do?"

And with that, Piper, who was now standing face to face with Leo, dropped to her knees, pulled out Leo's dick, and started sucking on the semi-hard cock.

"Oh fuck!" Leo already knew that 5 minutes was gonna be hard to last with the way Piper was sucking.

She was sucking him like a vacuum, using her tongue, swirling it all around leo's phallus while she bobbed her head up down down his shaft. She started to moan, sending vibrations through his cock, and making Leo go crazy.

"2 minutes left!" Nico announced.

Piper started bobbing more fiercely, starting to grope, massage, and tickle Leo's balls. Then Piper had an idea, she pulled her head off Leo's cock, making him whimper.

"Lay down," she ordered.

He did as he was told.

Piper then got between his legs, and filled her large tits around his cock and started to bounce them up and down. Next, she really surprised Leo by sticking one finger in his ass, and started pumping.

"FUCK," Leo yelled.

Leo started to squirm at the new feeling, it was uncomfortable, but didn't hurt, and was a new experience of pleasure for him. Piper felt Leo's cock start to throb and twitch, his groin muscles tightening to release his load. Piper started to finger Leo faster and replaced her tits with his mouth, and started to bob like crazy. Finally Leo admitted he was coming.

"I'm gonna cum!" Leo announced.

Leo released his load into Piper's throat, and she had to swallow a fair amount to avoid letting it spill. Piper popped her head off and looked at Nico for the time with swallowing the rest of the cum.

"4 minutes and 59 seconds," Nico said.

"Victory!" Piper exclaimed.

"WHAT!? I was one second away? Are you fucking kidding me?" Leo said, pretending to be outraged, but didn't care cuz he just got a blowjob from the hottest girl at camp.

"Yup! Lighter boy is no match for the beauty queen!" Piper taunted.

"I'll get back at you!"

"Haha, you wish," Piper said. "Alright, so…. Reyna truth or dare?"

"A Roman would never pussy out, so dare!" Reyna decided.

"I dare you… to let Jason fuck you in the ass!" Piper determined.

"Fine by me. But can I get lube?" Reyna asked.

"That's fine." Piper said. "Frank, go get the lube."

While Frank was off doing Franky things, the two Praetors faced off in the middle of the circle.

"So, Grace, once again we meet," Reyna said eyeing him up. She was a fairly tall girl, about 5 foot 9, next to his 6 foot flat height, she didn't seem intimidated by the minor difference in size.

"Reyna, so it would seem," Jason said.

The two always had a sexual tension whenever they were next together. It was pretty obvious that they both liked each other, but never did anything about it.  
Frank came back with the lube, and tossed it to Jason.

"Strip," Reyna ordered the son of Jupiter.

Jason did as he was told, and revealed his muscular frame. He was pretty close to being as ripped as Percy, but it was a little different. Percy was completely cut, like a swimmer, he had a huge chest, shoulders like little baby heads, and you could see every single muscle when he moved.. Whereas Jason looked more like a wrestler or football player. Jason had big muscles, they were pretty toned as he had a six pack, but wasn't as ripped to fucking shreds as Percy.

Once Jason had removed all his clothes, all of the girls in the room practically were drooling over his physique. Reyna wasted no time in removing her clothes as well. Once her firm breasts, on the larger side of C cup, and her perfect squat ass were exposed, that led to an insta-boner for every single guy in the room.

Reyna dropped to her knees and started to rub Jason's member with her hand before hungrily engulfing the 8 inch cock.

~ _Line Break~_

The rest of the activities became a blur as alcohol took its full effect to the point of the young demigods passing out from near alcohol poisoning.

 ** **-**** **Authors Note: Alright… It has been too long, yes I know. But the last 9 months have been hectic to say the least. I sorta did a thing and joined the military, the Marine Corps to be exact. So I have been busy with boot camp, combat training, getting to my schoolhouse to learn my military job, and now I am finally at my duty station in Japan and am settled down a bit. IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK AND I HAVE PLANS FOR YOU ALL! BUAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
